What now!
by Kumioko
Summary: Ren is gone... Yashiro-san and Lory are worried about him. Kyoko is suppose to be in Kyoto to do some business. Not really good summery but not sure what to write hehe hopefully you'll like it :) First 2 chapters rewritten.
1. Prologue

SO I DECIDED AFTER REREADING THE STORY TO REWRITE FEW FIRST CHAPTERS :)

PRESIDENT AND YASHIRO-SAN

Yashiro-san stormed into president office. He was really worried about his best friend and charge -Tsuruga Ren. He couldn't find him anywhere. He visited his apartment but it was empty and clean. When he was calling him it would go automatically to his voice mail. He didn't know what to think. His first thought - Ren got kidnapped. But he dismissed this thought very quickly. Who on his right mind would dare to kidnap him? Even the blind person could see the power this boy had within himself. So it left him with an other solution - president will know where he is. Hance he appeared at his office.

As always nothing could prepare him for what he saw. There was sand all over the office. A lot of Egyptians soldiers around the place. Few camels sitting in a corner. And in the middle there was pharaoh aka president on a big egyptian throne. So for few moments he stood dumbstruck and couldn't move even an inch.

"Oh Yashiro-san! How can I help you?" President loved expressions of his employees at his fantastic displays. He had a smirk on his face. Yashiro come to hais senses and become to worry more. He took a big breath and decided to say it.

"President,do you by any chance know where Ren can be?" He asked slowly. He saw President rising his brow and confusion forming on his face. Great. He doesn't know. "He didn't appear for a photo shoot so I tried to call him million times but his phone is going to the automatic voice mail. So then I decided to go to his apartment. You know I thought that maybe he overslept and he forgot to charge his phone, you know. It happens sometimes." He realised that he started rumbling nonsense but worry kicked in. What if really something happen. God he should suggest to Ren to spend some time with him. Even if he was tired. He should have forced him to-. President cut his thoughts.

"You mean that Ren is missing?" He asked Yashiro with worry on his face. Then his frown changed into a smirk. "Did you call Mogami-kun? Maybe they are together?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes, I tried to call Kyoko-chan as well. But like with Ren her phone was going to the automatic voice mail. So I got even more worried and I called the place she lives in. The very nice okami-san said that she called them two days ago and said that she has some urgent matters in her home city, Kyoto, and she has to go there at this moment. She said that conexion over there is not that good and she may have a problem reaching them again. She said she should be done in 2 max 3 days, which works for Kyoko-chan perfectly because she got 2 days off just like Ren and I checked she doesn't have work today. The next season for "Box R" starts just in next week. So she has few Love ME works to do. And of course she got few offers so when she comes back she will have to check them." He said it a little bit faster. He looked at president and saw that he started worrying even more.

"Okay Yashiro-san. Thank you for informing me about it." He pinched his nose with his fingers. "How about for now you cancel his work for today. Say that he is sick or something. And I start checking his bank accounts and where did he use his phone for the last time." Yashiro breathed in and nodded. When he was turning just to do how president asked him to do they heard a phone ringing. He looked at president. Shock and fear plastered to his face. So he really got kidnapped and now they want money!

SO THIS IS A SMALL PROLOGUE. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. I TRY TO REWRITE 2 FIRST CHAPTERS TODAY. NOT SURE IF I'LL BE ABLE TO DO IT. BUT IF I WANT DO IT TODAY THEN FOR SURE I'LL POST THEM ON MONDAY!


	2. Chapter 1

I FORGOT TO WRITE A DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT OR ANY CHARACTERS LOL THIS IS A DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY HEHE

OKAY SO THIS IS A REWRITTEN CHAPTER :)

REN POV:

Ren felt great. He didn't feel like that in a very long time. If only not for this slight headache and a little nuisance feeling he wouldn't wake up. He squeezed the warmth in his arms and a small smile tugged on his lips. He heard a sigh and the warmth snuggled a little bit closer to his chest. Probably seeking more warmth. He chuckled. After few seconds he froze. Warmth in my arms?! Who is that?! Before he opened eyes he decided to feel what he has in his hands. One of his hands moved up under a shirt and he felt small mounds in it. He squeezed it and heard a moan from the person next to him. Another hand at the same time went down. Slightly touching flat stomach and her thigh. He moved her slender leg a little bit up and his long fingers massaged her entrance. He heard women gasp and wriggled in his arms. His headache momentarily forgotten. He moved his head to her neck and bite her slightly. He took in her smell. His hands froze. His mind started processing everything.

After few seconds he pushed himself away. Which wasn't the smartest idea because he fell from the bed. You could hear a loud thud. He blinked few times and massaged his head. He murmured few not very nice words under his breath. He was scared to look who was in a bed with him so he decided to first look around. He turned around and slowly stood up. Now his headache come back. It wasn't so bad but because of this it was hard for him to think of what happened. First look in the room and he was a little bit taken aback to find out that it's not his apartment. And on top of that a whole room was in red roses and their patels. He gulped and he didn't really know what to do. He was rotted to the floor. He couldn't move even an inch. Until he heard a noise behind him.

"Kuon" he heard so familiar, soft voice say. How does she know my name?! Maybe she said Corn and I misheard her? Or probably in my state I told her! ... But she didn't run away... He started processing this thought. And there was something coming back to his memory. But before he could fully remember he heard a "hick". What's that? It repeated few times. He turned around and then he realised that the noise was coming from a girl who curled up on the bed. And all you could see was small ball on large bed.

With caution he took few steps toward the bed. One more and he saw her beautiful face. His heart stopped for a moment. Panic kicked in. And then he heard her soft words.

"Don't leave... me..." She said softly. "Kuon... it's cold." She shivered. Kuon didn't know what was going on. He was a little bit lost and when he tried to remember his head started hurting. Be side looking at Kyoko shivering from cold and being upset, made him feel horrible. It just didn't feel right. He took few more steps forward the bed and his princess. At that thought memory kicked in. He remembered calling her princess and ravishing her body. Her responses. Oh god! He sucked in his breath. His eyes darkened when he looked at her. She is sleeping Kuon. You have to calm down. He took one calming breath and put his hands and legs on a bed full of roses petals. Kyoko steeled when she felt a movement close to her. Her eyes fluttered open. His heated gaze met her sleepy one. Angelic smile grazed her lips. Again his breath got caught in his throat. "I love you Corn." She whispered to him. She pulled herself up and leaned forward him and gave him a chaste kiss. She loves me. She said it. The kiss ended too soon for his liking. He laid on his back and pulled her on top of him. Kuon put her head on his chest.

"I love you too, Kyoko." He said it to her and nudged her hairs with his nose. He took her unique sent in. He saw her yawn and he smiled. "Let's go to sleep for a little bit longer. You are tired." He smirked when he said last word. He was proud with himself.

"Yhm." She hummed. Already falling asleep. He decided to go to sleep for a little bit longer. It won't hurt if I rest for a little bit. His eyes were already closing when memories from two previous nights started coming back. He took her left hand in his. Pulled covers over them. One more time he kissed her head and fall asleep with a smile on his face. Still not being sure what was going on but content with her in his arms.

SORRY I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BUT I GOT CAUGHT UP WITH FEW THINGS AND I HAD A PROBLEM WITH CONNECTIONS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) PLS REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

HI! I REALLY TRY TO REWRITE THIS STORY FAST! CAN'T WAIT TILL I FINISH IT! I ALMOST KNOW HOW IT'S GOING TO GO :) SORRY FOR MISTAKES!

KYOKO'S POV:

Around 1 hour later

First thing Kyoko could feel when she woke up was the soothing warmth. Second thing was this muscular but still somehow sweet scent, she loved so much. Third was this strong arms, holding her tight and close to the muscular chest. She felt warm and at ease. Dare she even think loved. But the most important thing was that she felt safe. Like nothing in this world would hurt her when this strong arms were wrapped around her. Well maybe her head hurt a little bit. She felt like she didn't want to open her eyes yet. She wanted to stay in this safe place forever but her lower part of the stomach wouldn't let her. She really needed to go to the bathroom. She sighed and decided that she has to unwrap herself from this strong arms. Then she froze. WHAT?! Arms around me?! She opened her eyes too fast and she felt like her head would explode for a moment. She raised her head up and looked at an angelic face of Tsuruga Ren. She froze again and started turning red when she realized that he wore nothing on his chest. She looked down and realized a little bit disappointed that he wore boxers. What?! Disappointed?! No way?! She become even more red. She looked at herself and sighed with relief that she wore his shirt. When her face was coming back to her normal color. She blushed again. What relief?! It's not a relief! I should have wear my normal pj or anything but definitely not Tsuruga-san's clothes. But weirdly for her it felt right and comfy. She tried to stand up but his hands caught her and pulled her to his muscular chest again. He mumbled something but she didn't understand it. She blushed cutely but still small smile appeared on her face. She snuggled deeper into his chest and she wanted to stay like that longer but she couldn't. Her stomach give her a sign that she needs to hurry or she will embrace herself. She still had a headache and couldn't think of what happened but she felt like it was right to lay on him like that.

Though confused with everything she slowly like a ninja tied to unwrap herself again. After third try she did it. She sat on a bed and turned slightly.

"I'll be right back." She mumbled with blush on her cheeks. She looked at her down and something red captured her attention. She picked up the red petal and smiled. Then she took in the whole room. It hit her fast that it was not Tsuruga-san's room. Next it was the roses all over the place. So this sweet smell is from them! She thought. Breath got caught in her throat and tears run to her eyes. She tried to get up but her legs gave in and she landed on her butt. She blinked few times. She looked down and tried to move her legs but they just didn't really want to cooperate. She sighed. Memory of why her legs wouldn't work correctly come. She blushed again. There is no way I did it with Kuon! But then how would I know his name is Kuon? She really needed to go to bathroom so Kyoko decided to leave this thinking of what happened for when she comes back.

It took her longer than she expected to get to bathroom. She sighed with relief when she got out. She looked on the bed and saw Kuon sitting on the bed. Confusion crossing his beautiful features. His eyes still sleepy but worried netherless. His hands moved on bed like they were searching for something or rather someone.

"Kyoko?" She heard his worried voice. She blinked.

"I'm here." She squeaked out before he got even more worried. He looked up and brightened up when he saw her. Worry disappeared in a second after seeing her face.

"Where did you go?" He asked with groggy voice and smile on his face. She tried to do few steps but after three she decided that she should stop. After all she didn't want to embrace herself by falling on the floor.

"I had to go to the bathroom." She said quality and slightly embraced. She looked on the floor but in the corner of her eye she caught him getting off the bed. She didn't raise her head even when he was standing in front of her. How can I look at him when he is standing in front of me almost naked! She cried in her head. Well you didn't have problem with that few hours earlier. One of her demons whispered to her ear. She could feel her whole body go as red as the roses next to her. She was shocked when she felt like she was losing ground under her feets. Don't tell me I'm falling. NO! It'll be too embracing! But then she didn't feel going down but more up. That's weird.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more gentle with you." He whispered husky to her ear. Then it got to her that she is in his arms.

"Eh?!"

"For a moment I thought you run away." He bite her ear. Small moan escaped her lips.

"Never." She whispered back. She felt him smile. He laid her on the bed. His head was slightly above hers. She had her arms behind his head and she pulled his head to her chest. He fall on top of her. "Don't apologize for something I loved Kuon." She hummed to him. So it wasn't a dream. It really happened. Even though she was slightly dazed by it she hugged him a little bit stronger.

"I love you Kyoko." He yawned. And she could feel his body relax. He was slowly drifting to the land of dreams. She giggled.

"I live you too Kuon." She whispered back. Not wanting to wake him up but not really wanting to go to sleep as well. She decided to play with his hairs for a while. When she was doing that something there caught her attention.

TWO DAYS EARLIER

HI! SORRY IT TAKES ME SO LONG! I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A GOOD REASON... BUT I DON'T! IT'S JUST THAT I'M LAZY AND THAT'S IT... I'LL REWRITE FEW MORE CHAPTERS PROBABLY TO THE MOMENT THEY APPEARED IN THE HOTEL...

JUST BEAR A LITTLE BIT LONGER WITH ME :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry but I changed the last sentence… from **_**"Day ago" **_**on "**_**Two days ago… evening" **_**… **

**Thanks for reviews… And here you go the next chapter… I hope you will like it…**

When he laid her on the bed he fell automatically asleep. She looked at him and smiled. _"What was that?"_ She started laughing and stocked his hair. When she was doing that something caught her attention. _"What is that? It… it… can't be…"_

"_Okay, Kyoko. Calm down and think straight. How did we end in this situation?" _

**Two days ago… evening…**

CHAPTER 3:

**KYOKO:**

AROUND 17:30

"_This morning we ended our act as Heel siblings. I will miss role as Setsu but I think that I will miss more my brother."_ She looked a little bit depressed. While she was acting as Setsu her feelings for Tsuruga-san only grow much stronger. _"Why am I so stupid and fell in love with my sempai? What will he think of me, if he finds out?"_ She tried to hate Cain/Ren, as she was Kyoko (As Setsu she loved Cain and would never think about hating him but deep inside her was Kyoko who desperately wanted to free herself from this feelings.) but she failed. She felt like he was the only one who cared about her. She knew that there are people who cared about her but it was different with Cain/Ren. _"Cain was looking at me with so much love sometimes that made me think that she IS actually loved NOT by Cain but by Ren."_ She blushed at her thought. _"But sometimes he looked at me with so much pain that it was hurt wrenching. I wanted to ease his pain but he was looking at me with these eyes when he thought that I wasn't looking at him. I knew if he would want anything from me then he would ask. And he didn't ask so I don't think that I was able to help him. After all I'm only a child in his eyes."_ _*PAIN*_ She felt a pain in heart. _"My chest hurts again. What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm sick? Yes right, I'm sick, unfortunately for my sickness there is no cure. He doesn't have to know how I feel, right? I will just hide my feelings from him. It shouldn't be that hard, after all I'm a great actress. I just have to act like I always do. That's all, you can do this Kyoko! I decided that I won't miss Cain. I decided that I won't miss his spoiling nor his touch or his hugs or his warm body." _She remembered when he hugged her she felt so good so… safe. _"KYOKO! Stop thinking of that and day dreaming. He is not for you and don't even think about him touching you. Of his strong hand caressing your body… KYOKO! STOOOOOP! THIS NEVER HAPPENED SO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! But it would be nice if something like that happened… What am I thinking? Tsuruga-san what have you done to me?_ " But deep in her soul she knew that she will miss the moments they spent together. But still she tried to fool herself. _"But his looked as if he was in pain when we were parting, at first I thought it was imaginary, but what if it wasn't? What if something happened? I should go and check on him? I'll go with excuse to cook for him, because I want to try cooking something new and I know that he will tell me his opinion about this food. I should call Tsuruga-san and ask him if I can cook for him."_

Kyoko went to the store to by some stuff for late dinner. While shopping she wasn't really thinking what she was picking. She was lost in her thought. _"Why was I thinking about him touching me? I'm supposed to be an innocent girl… what is happening with me?" _ He said that he will be pleased if she cooked for him and that he got used to her cooking. When he said this she blushed. She was happy that he couldn't see her face like that because he would find out immediately how she feel about him.

AROUND 18:30

She knocked to Tsuruga-san door.

"Ah, Mogami-san. Please come in." – Tsuruga-san give her his charming smile. His cheeks were a little red but she didn't saw then, what she saw was his smile.

"I'm sorry for intrusion." – She blushed and bowed. Then she come in and took off her shoes.

"I'm glad that you came, Mogami-san. I missed your cooking." – He widened his smile and Kyoko forgot for a moment how to breathe. But she fast come to her senses and went to kitchen to hide her touts and embarrassment.

"Tsuruga-san please sit down and wait, okay?" – She asked him from the kitchen.

"Okay."

**Okay I will end this here. I hope you liked this chapter. I know that nothing special really happened here but I had to start this, right?**

**Thanks for the reviews I'm really happy that you liked my previous chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I forgot to say that in this story Kyoko is 18 and Ren 22… Sorry for that…**

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter...**

CHAPTER 4

**REN:**

Before Kyoko called Ren he was drinking whisky with some ice in the glass. He liked the taste of cold whisky in his mouth. Before he realized he already drunk whole bottle. It was when Kyoko called him and asked if she can came and make him dinner. She seemed like she was worrying so he agreed. As if he couldn't.

He was worrying how he would make her fell in love in him. Now when Heel siblings ended, he had to think what to do next. After the accident with Murosame-san where he almost killed him, he made her worry; even if she tried to hide it he knew she was. When he heard her talking with director, where she was apologizing to director, he was a little mad but in the same time a little happy that she tried to protect him. Saying it was her fault that he was behaving like that. But then he felt so extremely guilty and wanted to come in the room and shout at her that it wasn't her fault. _"What was she thinking at that time? I wanted to know why she thought that it was her fault, but I didn't dear to ask her. I felt that if I ask her she might want to know what gotten into me and I would have to tell her mine sins. No, I couldn't say THAT to her. I don't want her to hate me… to despite me." _He sight.

Ren opened the next bottle of whisky and poured it to his glass where still were ice. _"I shouldn't be drinking right now; Mogami-san can be at anytime. Maybe I should call her and tell her to not come? I don't think she will be happy when she see me drank." _When he reached for the phone to call her, he heard knocking on his door. _"I'm too late. What now? Ren… Kuon just don't hurt her!"_ Ren stood up from the floor and went to the door to open them. His cheeks were a little red. _"I think I drank too much."_ He reached the door and opened then.

"Ah, Mogami-san, please come in." – Saying that he send her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for intrusion." – She bowed. _"Like always so polite."_ And then he saw a little blush on his cheek. _"Is she blushing? No it must be imagination."_

"I'm glad that you came, Mogami-san. I missed your cooking." – _"What am I saying? But well it's truth that I miss her cooking. This morning she wasn't able to make me a breakfast and actually I didn't eat anything today. She must have been worrying that I didn't eat. Well she had right. But deep in my heart she would come to me for different reason. But still I'm happy that she comes." _When he stopped thinking why she comes here she was already heading to the kitchen.

"Tsuruga-san, please sit down and wait, okay?" – She asked him from the kitchen.

"Okay." – And he did like she told him to. He sat in living room and looked at ceiling. _"She is at the kitchen. Maybe I should help her with cooking? ... No I don't think it's a good idea… more likely I would only destroy the dinner. I have to think of something… so I won't touch her."_

"Mogami-san, do you want to watch a movie?" – He asked her when it popped in his head.

"Hmm… sure... What kind of movie do you want to watch, Tsuruga-san?" - He stood up and went to his collection of movies. He wanted to watch American movie.

"Is it okay with you if we watch American movie?"

"Yes."

MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN:

**KYOKO:**

"_Why did he have to smile like that? I almost forgot to breath. I'm so stupid. Focus, Kyoko!"_ Kyoko felt thirsty, so she took a bottle from the bag. When she was drinking it she was still lost in her thoughts. _"He looks good in this black t-shirt, it's showing his muscles, and the jeans his wearing… I would like to look how his body looks without these cloths… STOP! KYOKO! WHAT ARE YOU THINKIG, KYOKO! Ahhh it's his entire fault that I have such dirty!" _Without realization she drank whole bottle, and she wanted to start making dinner, but when she saw what she bought she was stunned. _"WHAT'S THAT? How am I supposed to make a dinner from that? I have to make something… after all I come here to make dinner for Tsuruga-san. But what can I do from that? Actually only virulent things are eggs, milk and chicken. Why did I buy a rubber?"_ She put her hand into the bag, scared what she will find in her. When she pulled out toothbrush her eyes widened. _"Really? I bought toothbrush? What was I thinking when I was buying stuff for dinner? ... Ah, right I was thinking of HIM! Get yourself together, Kyoko! He will never look at you in that way! Okay, think about dinner. Let's look if he has something in the fridge… maybe he have rice or something…"_ Fortunately for her he had rice and some vegetable so she could make something.

"Mogami-san…" – She got frightened that he will come to the kitchen and see what she bought, so she quickly hided rubber and toothbrush. – "Do you want to watch a movie?" – She was a little shocked with his question.

"Hmm… sure… What kind of movie do you want to watch, Tsuruga-san?" – She asked him curious what kind of movie he likes. She felt a little dizzy. _"What's wrong with me? My head feel so light." _She winked twice to check if everything is fine. But her head still felt light. She looked around and saw the bottle from with she was drinking and she got stunned. She drank sake. _"I bought water, so how the hell did I drunk sake?"_ She started checking her bag… but she didn't find any water. _"So you want to tell me that I bought sake instead of water? Really? ... Calm down! Make a dinner and act normal! You can do this! You are an actress so it shouldn't be a problem!"_

"Is it okay with you, if we watch an American movie?"

"Yes." – _"I'm kind of curios how American movies looks like, I never watched one."_

AROUND 19:00

**REN:**

Ren looked at Kyoko when she bought a dinner and placed it on the table. _"She moves with so much grace… How would she feel like… how would she react if I touched her? What would she do, would she hate me, for a little touch? STOP THINKING ABOUT TOUCHING HER!"_ To stop looking at her, he started to turn on video.

"Is it okay with you if we watch an action movie, Mogami-san?" – Well he didn't really know what kind of movie she liked. He knew she liked movies with princes and princess but he didn't really want to watch a movie like that.

"Hmm… What did you say Tsuruga-san? ... I'm really sorry I didn't listen what you said." – She started doing dogeza with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's okay Mogami-san." – He touched her shoulder, so that she would stop doing dogeza. "I asked, if it's okay with you if we watch an action movie." – She looked at his eyes and stopped crying.

"Ah yes, it's okay with me Tsuruga-san." – He was still touching her shoulder. _"Stop touching her, Ren! … But … There are no buts!" _He took his hand from her shoulder.

Ren pressed the 'start' button and they started eating and watching TV. The movie was about a woman Jane (20 years), who was in a gang and about a man who was a secret agent Tom (25 years), who was sent to save Jane. Jane was a very clever, intelligent and sexy woman. She was seducing men and making them feel lost. She liked to have fun. In the other hand Tom was a man who was taking his work really seriously. He was handsome and had a nice body.

Tom was supposed to act as a gangster so that he would rescue Jane from the gang. Police needed her. They wanted her to testify against the gang leader. His mission was to save her no matter what. So he was playing a gangster, a really handsome gangster. She wanted him. They got closer to each other and became intimate. He decided that they should run away from the gang, somewhere far, so that they won't find them.

When Jane and Tom were on airport, Ren felt like something was off. He looked at Kyoko, who was staring at him. "_Did something happen? Maybe she doesn't like the movie?"_

"Did something happened, Mogami-san?" – He asked with consort in the voice. But she didn't answer at his question so he started worrying.

"Mogami-san?"

"Yes?" – She was still looking at him. He couldn't name what he saw in her eyes. _"Determination? Excitation? Maybe both of them?"_

"Is something wrong?" He frowned.

"No… it's just… that…" – She didn't end, she was just looking at him like she was checking if he was good.

"What is it, Mogami-san?" – Now he was curios what is she thinking and why is she looking at him in that way.

"I was just thinking… about a game how it would be to play them out… I mean Jane and Tom…" – He was a shocked. _"What is she saying? Does she want play them out or what? But it would be interesting…"_

"Mogami-san, do you want to try acting them out? Do you want to be Jane and me to be Tom?" – He asked thinking that she will blush and refuse. But she didn't.

"Can we?" – She looked at him with determined look. And she looked… hmm happy. He stopped the movie and looked at her curious.

"Sure, why not? I have tomorrow off from work so its fine with me."

"Let's start now. From where we stopped watching the movie. We will go to airport and choose a plane… how does it sound?" – He looked at her shocked. _"What is she saying? … But why not? It sounds interesting."_

"We have to get in character… and we need cloths for that… and we need roles, it's a game right? … But are you sure about that?" - They looked at each other for a while. Kyoko smiled at him and then he understood that no matter what kind of roles there will be, she doesn't want to lose.

"Yes, I'm sure. And there will be one rule. The one who will get out of his character first… he lost." – She said with a big smile on her face._ "Interesting…"_

"Okay, and what if you lose and I win?"

"Hmm… How about this? If I lose then I will do everything you want for one day but if you lose you will be the one who will do anything I want for one day. What do you think?" – He looked at her and couldn't believe what she just said. _"Is she serious?"_

"Everything?" – He asked with a raised eyebrow. Like he was doubting her.

"Yes, everything…" – He looked at her… he was thinking hard and couldn't decide. "What is it Tsuruga-san are you scared to lose?" – _"Is it really Kyoko? What happened to her? She doesn't really act like her… but I want to try this game…"_

"Okay, bring it on… hmm first how are we going to call each other?"

"Using ours real names… Or do you prefer Jane and Tom?"

"Real names are okay. What are we going to wear?" – Now she was looking at him confused. _"She didn't think about that, huh?"_ He took his call and called someone. She was shocked and exsiccated. He smiled at her and it was her turn now to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Cloths will be in ten minutes. And how about a gang? We should do this more realistic…" – His phone rang and they both looked who is that. Kyoko smiled when she saw who was calling him. She took the phone in her hands.

"What if… we choose President-san to be a gang leader?" – He was looking at her shocked but he liked what she just said._ "President… as a gang leader? ..."_ He tried not to laugh.

"Okay. It's fine with me." – He turned off his phone and when he saw that she was going to do the same he stopped her. – "I think you should call Okami-san and tell her that you won't come back for night before you turn off your phone. They will worry about you if you won't inform them."

"Yes, you're right." – He was observing her when she was saying why she won't come back for night. _"It will be interesting. I want to see her how she will act… How should I act it out?"_ And then he heard like someone was ringing. _"Cloths are here… we are going to start our game…"_ He took cloths from a guy and paid him. He turned to Kyoko who was looking at him like she wanted to ask him how he got them. But she give up at questioning him… she just took the bag he gives her.

"You can change in bathroom. I will change in my bedroom. Okay?"

"Sure."

**This time it's a long one… but I couldn't find a good place to end this chapter sooner...**

**I hope that you will like this chapter… **

**I want them to go overseas… but I can't find a good place which wouldn't be too far away from Tokyo… **


	6. Chapter 5

**I hope you will like this chapter… Please review and tell me what you think about this one…**

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter…**

CHAPTER 5

**KYOKO:**

Kyoko went to bathroom to change in things that Tsuruga-san bought for her. When she opened the bag, she got stunned. In the bag was a really beautiful black dress. She took it to her hand and knew it had to be expensive… _"I know nothing about materials… but I know that this is a really good one. I will have to repay him for that dress." _She checked the size of dress and was a little surprised. _"How did he know mine size? I ask him about this later… actually when we were acting as Heel siblings he knew mine size as well… suspicious…"_ When she put on the dress she was shocked.

The dress ended a little above knees… and it was on thin straps but what surprised her the most was that her enter back were exposed. In front was a delicate décolletage so it was okay… but she was embarrassed about the back. She put a stockings and red pumps on… they had a really high heels… She put on red extras that were in the bag as well. When she put her hand to the bag and pull out red string, she turned into tomato. _"Does he mean that I have to put IT on? Wait we are going to play so it's okay… right? Beside when I was acting as Setsu I wore underwear like that! And no one said that he will see me in it… My head still is spinning…"_ She put on the red string… for this dress she couldn't the bra because of the back but she didn't really care about this. She looked into mirror and she pulled out of the bag cosmetics… red lipstick and other stuff… before she put them on her skin she dipped her hands in water and she did a Natsu haircut. When she ended she looked at the mirror and she admitted that she looked… good… ha… she looked more than good… she was gorgeous… _"I look really good in this dress." _It took her around an hour to change in this dress and to do a make up. She took a purse to her hand and put a cosmetics and phone, which was turned off to it.

Kyoko went out from the bathroom and looked around… but Tsuruga-san didn't come out yet… _"What is he doing?"_ When she thought this the door from his room opened, and Tsuruga-san comes out from there. She stopped breathing for a moment… in this cloths he looked like a playboy and gangster but not in a dangerous way… like Jane would like (Kyoko likes it too). She almost drooled at the sight… thanks god she stopped herself… and give him a cute smile.

Ren was wearing a black suit and a white shirt under the jacket, which wasn't buttoned. He wore a tie and in right hand he had suitcase. He wore a black shoes, which fit his suite and then she looked on his face. She knew that he was observing her as well. She felt his sight at herself but she didn't mind that. When she saw his haircut and color of his eye's her eyes opened wider. _"WWW… WHAT? WHY DOES HE HAVE BBB…BLOND HAIR AND GREEN EYES? WWHAT'S GOING ON? HE LOOKS LIKE CORN!" _She tried to calm down.

"Tsuruga-san, how should I call you when we will be playing?" – She asked him… _"Well whatever… I will worry later… beside he really looks SEXY right now."_ Ren smiled at her and answered as if it was obvious.

"You can call me Kuon or Corn if you prefer…" – _"It's his answer? But wait why KUON? Kuon is Kuu's son… so does this mean that he is Kuu's son? ... I want to ask him… no right now we are playing I will ask him later! Prepare yourself Tsuruga-san!"_

"Okay, then I will be calling you Kuon. And you will call me Kyoko. I think that we can start our game. Are you ready, Kuon?" – She asked him with a provoking smile on her face.

"Sure, Kyoko. I call a taxi, okay?" – She looked at him surprised. _"Why is he going to call a taxi?"_

"We are going to airport, Kyoko. You have a passport right?" – And then she remembered that it was her suggestion and she nodded. _"Is he for real? Well I always have documents with me…" _He turned on his phone and called for a taxi. When he ended he turned off his phone again and put it on the table. – "The taxi will be in 5 minutes. Are you ready?" – She looked at him and nodded. When she nodded he smiled. - "You look gorgeous in this dress, Kyoko. Well, you always look beautiful but this dress really suits you." – His smile widened. She blushed and returned a smile…

"Thanks, Kuon…" – She watched him from head to toe again but this time faster. – "You look good as well in this suit. No, not good, more like you look sexy in it, Kuon. I really like it." – She saw his surprised face._ "See I'm not a child anymore!"_ She got closer and corrected his tie and when she did that she stepped back. She was thinking for a little bit.

"Kuon…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have camera?" – He looked at her not understanding why she is asking him of that.

"Yes, I do." – She grinned…

"Then… maybe we should take it with us… we will be able to film our act… won't it be more realistic?" – She got closer to him and she looked into his green eyes. And then he grinned as well.

"Okay, wait here." He went to his bedroom and minutes later he was with camera in his hand. He gave her so that she would put it to her purse.

"Shell we go, Kyoko?" – He asked her, giving a hand to support her.

"Yes, Kuon."

**REN:**

When they got out from his apartment, he saw that she was cold. _"I can't blame her for that…" _He took off the jacket and put it around her shoulders. For accident he touched her bare skin and she blushed a little. Kuon smiled at that.

"Thanks, Kuon." – And she smiled.

He was shocked when he saw her in that dress… he thought that she will complain or something… but she put it on without a word…_ "I'm curious… if she is wearing the underwear… I gave her… STOP! DON'T THINK ABOUT THIS! YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP YOURSELF IF YOU WILL THINK ABOUT HER PANTIS! … Well I always knew that she is a beauty... but in this dress and with these heels… When I saw her I forgot how to breathe… really one day she is going to kill me…"_

AIRPORT AROUND 23:30

Ren got off from the taxi first in his left hand he had a suitcase and his right he offered Kyoko to help her get out from the taxi. _"Her hand is so thin…" _They went to the airport… People were looking at them and were whispering to each other.

"So what's now, Kuon? We must hurry… before they found out we are gone" – Kyoko get him out from his thinking… He grinned at her… _"She really got in her character… it really may be fun… okay I have to be serious as well…"_

"I don't know… we must see if some plane is leaving soon… and you are right we have to hurry…" – He looked at her seriously but inside he was trying not to laugh. – "That's why you will wait for me here and I will go buy a tickets, okay Kyoko?" – She pouted… but agreed any whey…

"Okay, but come back soon, I don't like to be alone… you know that right? So hurry before I leave you with some other guy…" – He looked at her… and was thinking if she is saying it seriously or if she is just fouling around… But from her look she didn't know so he didn't want to risk and he nodded.

"I will be as soon as possible… that's why don't think about leaving…" – He went to the cash to buy a tickets.

"Excuse me." – He said it to a good looking woman. – "I want a two tickets… where places will be side by side and I would like the plane which will be leaving soon. I don't care where it will be going… but I would like a first class… and if it's possible, which is not flying far away from Japan." - He smiled at her and woman blushed…

"Yes, of course…" She looked at him… Ren felt her eyes on him but he didn't care… he was looking at Kyoko. _"Why is she looking like she is… mad? Did I do something wrong?"_ He turned to the woman. – "In 25 minutes the plane will be leaving to Hawaii… so if you will hurry you can make it… it's a first class… and it will arrive in Hawaii around 4:30 , 5:00 AM…"

"Okay, then I will be taking two tickets…" – He smiled again… and woman blushed even more.

"Do you want to reserve a hotel rooms as well?" – She asked him and giving a really sweet smile. _"Why did she use plural… for the rooms… Is she trying to flirt with me?" _

"Yes I would like if it's possible… I would like one room with one bed… If it will be possible then I would like a king sized bed." – He looked at her playfully… and smiled. The woman got really red… and mumbled something but he couldn't understand what she said and he chuckled. She took a phone and called the hotel.

"In what name should I reserve a room?" – She asked him nicely.

"Kuon."

"Okay." She gives him brochure with name of hotel. And he paid her and she gives him a tickets.

"Thank you." – He said with a smile.

"Y… You… welcome." – He chuckled.

When he turned around Kyoko was gone… He was frightened that something happened to her. _"Where is she? What happened? Is she alright?"_ He looked around and saw like Kyoko was going deeper into airport. _"What is she thinking?"_ Ren caught her and turned her to face him. She looked really pissed… _"Why is she mad?"_

"What do you think you are doing?" He didn't care that he sounded scary… he was pissed as well. _"Doesn't she know that something can happen to her? Don't live my side like that…"_

"I'm leaving!" – He glared at him. He thought that she will get scared not that she will glare at him. She beat him off the scent with that.

"W…what? Why?"

"I thought that you want to go with that woman… you looked like you had fun!" – Her voice was harsh. He was shocked at that.

"What are you talking about, Kyoko? Do you really think I would like to go with anyone else, when I have a beautiful woman as you? I don't want anyone else than you, Kyoko!" – She looked at him as if she was checking if he is saying the truth. – "I'm serious, Kyoko." – She blushed and looked sad at him. His heart was in a little pain when he saw that look on her face.

"But… but you were flirting with her… and you… must have said… something to her… she was really blushing… and… - She looked at him as if she wanted to cry. – "… and you were smiling for her… and you even chuckled…" – She turned away and wanted to leave again but he caught her again and he hugged her. _"I wish… that she acted like that for real… not because of act…"_

"I didn't know that you will be jealous… I'm sorry… but I wasn't flirting with her… I was just buying the tickets and reserving a room for us… Please forgive me…" – He looked at her with those puppy eyes, which she couldn't resist.

"I… forgive you… if you will promise that you will never… do that again. How would you feel if I was flirting with some guy?"

"I promise that I won't do that again… And you don't even think about flirting with some guys, do you hear me?" – When he said that she smiled… but in that smile was something strange…

"So where are we going?"

"Ah, we are going to Hawaii… is it okay with you? And we have to hurry if we want to make it." – She looked at him like she didn't believe him… - "I'm serious…" – He looked at the clock. – "The plane is leaving in 17 minutes." – She was still looking at him with doubts. He rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to carry you like a princess?" – He wanted to raise her but she protested.

"I know you are serious… but I was just a little shocked that's all… And I always wanted to go to Hawaii… So let's go…" – She said it with excited voice and with sparkles in eyes. Her cheeks were red and he couldn't help to reach them. He touched them and then he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on her lips without closing his eyes. She didn't close them as well. _"STOP! SHE WILL HATE YOU!"_ At this thought he moved away. She took his hand with a tender smile.

"Let's go, we don't want to be caught by gang leader, right?" – The 'gang leader' she said really quiet so no one would hear her. He chuckled at her words.

"You are right, let's go."

PLANE AROUND 23:30

**REN AND KYOKO:**

"_This is my first time in plane… hah this is my first time leaving Japan! I hope he didn't find out that this was real me who got jealous… I wasn't acting at that moment. When I saw him flirting with her I got mad… HUH, STOP IT KYOKO!"_

She looked at Kuon who was sitting next to her. They were still held each other hands. Stewardess said something about outlet and seat-belt… Kyoko was so scared that this was the only words she heard.

"Kyoko, is everything alright?" – He looked at her with worrying face.

"Y… Yes… everything is fine… it's just… Ymm… you know… it's mine first time in plane… so I don't really know… what to do…" – She looked embarrassed and scared. _"Ah, that's right! How could I be so stupid! Of course that it is her first time, I should know that!"_ He leaned toward her; he wanted to seat-belt her.

"Don't worry I just want to seat-belt you."

"Okay." – _*CLICK*_ He smiled at her. – "Can… Ymm… Can I hold your hand a little longer?" – He chuckled and he took her hand in his. He was observing like she closed her eyes and let the air out of her lungs. He began to doing circles on her hand to calm her down. When we were high on sky she opened her eyes and started griming…

"What is this time?" – He couldn't help… he wanted to know what she was thinking all the time…

"It's nothing… I'm in plane… Hahahaha… I'm… - She looked at Ren and now both of them started laughing until stewardess come to them with a big smile on her face.

"Good evening, do you need anything?"

"Yes, can we ask for a bottle of champagne…?"

"Yes, I will bring it right away."

"Kuon?"

"You are scared… so champagne should de-stress you." – He said it with a smile." _"Well he has right I'm scared…"_ Stewardess comes with bottle of champagne and with two glasses.

"Thank you."

"You welcome. Do you want anything else?"

"No, it's okay. Thank you." – She smiled and she went away.

Kuon give glass to Kyoko and she thanked him. When they were drinking she asked him about his suitcase.

"What do you have in this suitcase?" – She pointed at his suitcase.

"You really want to know?" – She nodded. And he leaned to her ear and whispered – "Nothing." – She looked at him not understanding. – "I thought it will look good so I took it. I'm a gangster so I should have suitcase, right?" – She looked at him and started laughing.

"You are right… Hahahaha…" – After that they started talking about president and making unrealistic stories about him… well in their head he was a 'gang leader' so he was scary and dangerous…

Before they knew it they were in Hawaii… _"It felt like we were in plane for only five minutes not for 5 hours… It wasn't that scary like I thought it will be…"_ They got into taxi and drive to the hotel. _"I'm in HAWAII I can't believe it… Hahahaha…" _Kuon looked at her and smiled when he saw and heard like she was giggling…

"Did something funny happened, Kyoko?"

"Ah no… it's just that I can't believe that I'm in Hawaii… Hahahaha…"

"To tell you the truth… I can't believe in it as well…" – And they both started laughing driver looked at them and smiled.

**Okay I'm ending it here… I hope you will like it… in next chapter I will write about they stay in hotel… **


	7. Chapter 6

**I hope you will like this chapter… This is my first time writing a lemon, so I don't really know what to write… I didn't write it even in my mother language so please review and tell me what you think about it…**

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter…**

HOTEL 4:30 AM:

**KYOKO:**

"_Kuon went for the key to our room… what should I do? I'm bored…"_ Kyoko leaned against the wall and she crossed her legs… she wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, she didn't need it. Here in Hawaii was really warm. Two guys come to her. One looked like he was 25 where other one looked like he was 15 they had black hair and both had blue eyes… they looked really alike. _"Maybe they are siblings?"_

"Excuse me, – _"He is handsome… well not that handsome like Kuon… but he have something in himself… that attracts woman…" _– can you do us a photo?" – He asked in Japanese. - "We just arrived and my wife want to take a picture right now… please…" – Kyoko giggled and took photo camera in her hands…

"Sure, why not? I'm bored anyway… okay take place…" – But then a shock come… there were around 15 people who come to take a picture, who were Japanese . – "Cheeeeeese!" - After she took more pictures of them he asked the men. - "This is your family? I thought you want to take a picture with your wife." – He started laughing with the younger one.

"Well… they decided to came with us… on our honeymoon… is it normal for Japanese people?" – The younger one started laughing even harder…

"Sorry… I didn't mean to laugh brother… but I don't even understand why I'm here."

"You don't understand why… because if I left you alone, our house would be destroyed." – Kyoko started laughing… _"They have a really good relationship… I would like to have a sibling as well." _

"I don't know if it's normal for Japanese people, but I don't think so…"

"At least they are not staying in this hotel… I really love them and mine wife but… this is mine honeymoon…"

"You don't mean that I have to go with them." – The younger one looked at his big brother with fear in his eyes.

"You don't have to I reserved a room for you in this hotel… but if you try to disturb us them I promise you that I will SEND you to THEM." – He frightened his younger brother.

"I promise you… I won't come in your way…"

"It's really nice to have siblings… I wish I had some… Ah, I'm sorry…" – She started to apologize but they stopped her.

"So you're the only child? Ah, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves… My name is Jack and this is mine younger brother Carl…"

"Ah, my name is Kyoko… it's nice to meet you…" – She smiled at then and give a hand so that they could shake it. – "So for how long are you going to stay here?"

"For a week, after that I will have to go to work. And you?" – She looked at Kuon and pouted when she saw that he is still talking with a receptionist.

"I don't know…" – And then a woman come… she was a really good looking Japanese, his wife Aoi. The one who was standing beside him on this pictures… and she hugged him. In four they were talking for a while but Aoi had to go say goodbye to her family. But then she felt like her demons wanted to flout somewhere… _"HE IS MAD!"_… when she turned she saw pissed Kuon… _"How long is he standing there?"_ She excused herself and went where Kuon was standing… He didn't say a word he just walked away and she followed him…

ROOM:

**KYOKO:**

Kyoko and Kuon come in the room… she felt strange, she couldn't tell why… Ren went to mini bar, which was in the right side of the first room. Kyoko was surprised with size of this room… She looked around and saw that Kuon poured whisky to the glass and sat on the couch, and sighed… _"No, this is not the end."_ She took camera from her purse and she placed it on the table…

Kyoko slowly walked towards him, with cat walk, which he learned her… She stopped in front of him, and looked at him… she was patiently waiting for him to look at her, but he didn't… _"Is he mad at me, because I was talking with men?" _

"What are you drinking?" – _"If you don't want to look at me, then at least say something…!" _

"Whisky." – He looked at her. _"That's it? Just one word?"_

"Is it tasty?"

"Do you want to try it?" – He asked her with a little smile. _"He still thinks that I'm a child… then all I have to do… is to show you that I'm not a child… that I'm already a woman…"_ She placed her knee between his legs and took his tie into her hand and she leaned over him and she pulled him to herself at first he was shocked but he quickly got back to his senses. _"All you have to do Kyoko, is to seduce him…"_ He took a sip of a trunk.

"Sure…" – Her heart started biting faster… and she looked into his eyes. She didn't see anything at them…

"Okay." – She wanted to take a glass from his hand but he smiled wider… and took other sip but this time a bigger one… his hand landed after her head and he slowly drew her lips to his… She shivered when their lips touched… and he give her a taste of whisky… some of it spilled out of their mouth… it was a strange taste… it's not that she liked or disliked the taste of whisky she couldn't concentrate on a flavor of whisky _"He tastes good…"_… it was more like she liked the fillings… _"It's like a kiss…" _When he wanted to move away she didn't let him… _"Not yet… I want more…"_ She began licking his lips, and then she descend until she come down to his jaw… _"I don't think that I would like whisky… but it tastes so good on him…" _

"Do you like it so much, Kyoko?" – He said like he wanted to tease her… but she didn't care right now… - "Do you want more?"

"I don't think that I like whisky…" – She saw surprise on his face, like he didn't understand what she meant… - "But I like… your taste… and with whisky…" – She didn't end, she just kissed him… she couldn't help it… she wanted more of him… At first he tensed… but then his tongue liked her lips… gently… it felt like he was asking for permission. She didn't know what he meant by that, but then she understood and she slowly parted her lips to let his tongue into her mouth. At the beginning it was a gentle kiss… like he was checking if she won't freak out… it pissed her a little… _"Why he is like that?"_ Her hands went behind his head and they pulled his head closer… and it was her who deepened the kiss… she knew that he must be shocked with her boldness… but she was getting drunk of him… and couldn't stop herself… he tasted so good… he become her aphrodisiac…

She was scared with her own reaction… with her own thoughts… it wasn't like her… but she didn't want to care… she wanted to do what she want… and what she wanted right now… it was HIM… She felt like his hand started decent from her head to her back… she took her leg away from between his legs and she sat astride on his laps. His hands started rubbing her back… and when he found what he was looking for, he started unbuttoning her dress… she didn't mind that… she actually liked the feeling. But then he wanted to move away again… She didn't want that…_"It feel so good … I don't want him to stop… say something…"_

"Don't stop, Kuon…" – She whispered it to his ear. She knew he was shocked, she felt it… but she didn't mind… she bit his ear and started licking his earlobe… From his mouth escaped a quite growl… and his hand started taking off her thin straps… She smiled when she heard him growl again… she wanted to hear it more… it felt like he wanted her as well.

"If I don't stop now, I won't be able – " – She didn't let him end the sentences… she captured his lips again and kissed him passionately…

He lifted her from his laps and took her into his arms… he held her like a princess… They didn't cut their kiss while he held her. She knew where they were heading… and she didn't care, all she cared right now was him… When she felt soft satin underneath her, she couldn't stop her heart beat… She felt his gaze on her body… she blushed and wanted to hide her face from him but he didn't let her… he took off his tie and he tied her hands above her head.

let you run away from me…" – Their breath fastened… she wanted him to stop looking at her so intensively… but when he looked at her like that she kind of felt… loved, cherished, wanted! At that thought she didn't want him to stop looking at her… her thoughts were so contradictory… she wanted him to look at her and at the same time she didn't want that… _"What is happening to me… Kuon what have you done to me…?" _

"Can you untie me, Kuon?" – She asked with sweet voice. – "I promise you that I will be a good girl…" – He looked at her face, which looked like would never lie.

He didn't say anything at that… he just smiled at her and in his eyes she could see : "I know you will be…" And he leaned towards her and untied her… he moved his hands from above her head to her wrist to took off her dress from her… She looked at him a little embarrassed but more than embarrassed she felt… mad. Yes, she felt mad… _"I'm almost naked in front of him… and he is almost all dressed!"_ She didn't like this thought… and before she knew what she was doing her body moved on its own… She pushed him away so that he fell on his back… she smiled at him with satisfaction… She sat astride on his legs and asked him:

"What do you want me to do, Kuon?"

**Okay, if you liked it then I will continue… but if you didn't then write what you don't like and I will try to change it in next chapter… **


	8. Chapter 7

**I thought that I should show you what Kuon is thinking too…**

**I'm sorry that you had to wait so long… but I couldn't think about my story much… (SCHOOL)**

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter…**

CHAPTER 7

HOTEL AROUND 4:30 AM:

**REN:**

Ren just ended talking with receptionist… she tried flirting with him but he didn't care. This time he didn't want to piss Kyoko. _"If she will see that I'm talking with a woman then she may leave this time."_ He tried to talk to the woman as little as it was possible. When she gives him a key with a small smile, he thanked her and turned around to look for Kyoko. When he saw her flirting with some guys he got mad… well you can't blame him for that.

In his eyes it looked like that: a beautiful woman was talking with two guys, and in this dress she looked like a goddess. But at least he hoped that she felt the same when he was talking with that girl in airport. He knew that right now they are playing a role… no _she_ is playing a role. He doesn't have to. What he is doing is showing his real feelings and right now he was really mad… furious. His thoughts: _"Kyoko… two guys… talking… smiling… WHAT THE HELL! Stop! You can't scare her much… We are acting right now, and 'TOM' would be jealous of 'Jane'… but well, I don't really think I will have to act it."_ He was still mad and decided that it will be best if he won't come closer to these men. He was afraid that he could hurt them. So he decided to stay and wait for her to realize that he is waiting. It didn't last long when she turned around and saw him. If she knew that he was pissed then she didn't show it on her face. She said something to this guys and she was walking in my way. _"Why did I teach her how to walk like that?" _Before she reached him, Kuon turned and started walking to their room.

ROOM:

"_Kuon stay still… you will just act like a jealous guy says her that you are mad at her and then you will go sleep. REMEMBER NOT TOUCHING!"_ He thought that it will be a good idea to go and pour some whisky… it was more like he just wanted to relax. When he started drinking he went to sit on the couch. Before he will go sleep he has to show her that he is mad about her talking with some guys. _"What were they talking about? Why was she laughing with them? CALM DOWN! Don't speak show her that you are mad!"_ he come back to his senses when he heard her voice.

"What are you drinking?" – He was shocked when she felt her warmth and saw her foot. "_Why is she so close to me? She should know that I'm mad at her… You should stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"_

"Whisky." – He had to answer her… he was afraid that if he didn't she would do something stupid. She was too much in her character and… Jane is spontaneous… so I don't want to provoke her too much.

"Is it tasty?" – He didn't know what to do. _"If I would be Tom I would let her taste it… but…"_ … _"She really got in her role so I should as well…"_

"Do you want to try it?" – He smiled when he asked her of that. _"I'm sure she will refuse. Still there is Kyoko so she will." _He took a small sip of trunk_. "Champagne is okay but she won't drink whi-"_

"Sure…" – _"Does she really mean it?" _She looked into his eyes, but he tried not to show what he was thinking at that time. She leaned closer to him to take a glass. _"WHAT IS SHE THINKING? WHAT DOES SHE WANT? I DON'T UNDERTEND HER!"_

"Okay." – _"You want so badly to play as Jane, and then I will play as Tom till the very end!"_ When she tried to take the glass from his hand he couldn't help but smile wider. He took a bigger sip this time. _"You asked for it so now take responsibility." _He placed his hand after her head and slowly he drew her lips to his. He felt like she shivered other they lips touched. It felt so nice to touch her lips, to at least taste her… He shed from his mouth to hers whisky. He felt like it was coming down on his jaw. His tongue touched her tooth but it seemed like she didn't realized it. He wanted to taste her more… _"SHE WILL HATE YOU!"_ When he heard his inner voice telling him that, he decided to withdraw… but what surprised him was that she didn't let him. _"KYOKO?"_ She was licking his lips and then she slowly started moving towards his jaw. _"It feels so good. I really don't want to stop her… nut I can't use her like that…"_

"Do you like it so much, Kyoko?" – He tried to tease her… he thought that if he will do so then maybe she will withdraw, because he knew that's it's too late for him. – "Do you want more?" – In the same time he wanted her to say YES and NO… Right now he didn't really know if he would be able to let her go…

"I don't think that I like whisky…" – She bitten her lower lip but it seemed like she didn't realize that at all... _"It looks so sexy… WAIT! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?"_ He took his mask off… and showed her that he doesn't understand what she means, so she started explaining. – "But I like… your taste… and with whisky…" – She didn't continue, she just kissed him. He was so shocked that he tensed. He couldn't stop his thoughts. _"WHAT? What is she doing? Is she kissing me? It must be a dream! And if it's a dream, I don't want to wake up from it."_ His tongue liked her lips, gently… he was asking for her permission to let him in. After a moment she slowly opened her mouth. When she did that he let his tongue to her mouth. He didn't want to rush or scare her so he was kissing her gently and slowly. When her hand landed over his head and pulled him closer to her… and when she deepened their kiss he was shocked. _"When did she learn this? What's going on?"_ But it was all what he could think at that time. She tasted so good, that he didn't want to think… but then the scary thought comes to his mind. _"She tastes so good… I shouldn't taste her… I don't know if I will be able to ever stop myself… right now, when I know how good she is…"_ And when she took had from between his and sat astride at his laps he knew he was hardening… who wouldn't? When she did that he got a better reach to her parts… so he slowly decanted his hand from her head to her bare back. He knew she wasn't rearing a bra… but still he was shocked with that. _"How could she go out like that? … I know it was me who bought this cloths for her… but I didn't thought it will work at me this way… oh God what will I do?"_ He started unbuttoning her dress, when he found out that the zipper was on her side and not back. _"What are you doing Kuon? You have to STOP!" _Once again he wanted to move away. He felt like he had to if not now then he didn't think he will be able late…

"Don't stop Kuon…" – He shivered when she whispered it to his ear. _"What is she doing? I'm a men and I really won't be able to stop. Please stop this torture Kyoko."_ But he looses it when she bit his ear end started licking his earlobe. He tried so much to not let out this growl but now when she did what she did, he couldn't stop what escaped his mouth. It seemed that she liked when she heard his growl. He started taking her thin straps off… he still was blinded with his desire… _"No you had to stop!" _

"If I don't stop now, I won't be able – "– He couldn't end because her lips captured his and started kissing him passionately… _"Who learned her kissing like that? It should be her first kiss… not a second…"_ He got mad when he remembered the time in valentine day, when Sho come and kissed her… _"I won't let him take her other first time…"_ He stopped thinking straight. He lifted her from his laps and took her into his arms… he held her like a princess… They didn't cut their kiss while he held her. A little mad he laid her on the big bed. At that time when he saw her on bed he forgot why he was mad… _"How can I be mad at her? I should protect her at that time! She is so…"_ When he saw that she is trying to hide her head from him she felt somehow sad… He wanted to look in her beautiful, amber eyes… he didn't want her to hide from him. Without thinking what he was doing he took his tie off and he tied her hands above her hands.

"Look at me. Don't hide from me. I will never let you run away from me." – He couldn't stop looking at her. She was tied in front of him on the bed. She couldn't hide or run from him. He felt like he could watch her all days without stop… Right now in his eyes she looked so sexy… her hair were a mess, it was the same with her cloths he wanted to take it off of her but he didn't know how she will react on that… _"It's Kyoko after all, she is unpredictable…"_ And when he thought that she heard her saying.

"Can you untie me, Kuon?" – He didn't want to… but if his princess is asking for that he will do so… When he wanted to untie her she said something more. "I promise you that I will be a good girl…" – _"She really is unpredictable… but I would never think that she will say something like that to me in my life time…" _He didn't say anything at that he was afraid that from his mount will escape other growl… And he didn't want her to know how much he wanted her and how much he was turned on by her… And yes he knew that she will be a good girl, she always was… _"We should and it right now!"_

He leaned towards her and untied her… when he touched her skin, even if it were only her hands, he automatically wanted more… he moved his hands from above her head and slowly touching her sides he took off her dress from her. Now she was lying almost naked in front of him. _"What are you doing Kuon? STOP IT before it will be too late!"_ He looked into her face. He saw in her eyes embarrassment and something else… she was mad. _"Of course she will be mad! You undressed her, and what you think that she will be happy with this? ARE YOU AN IDIOT KUON?"_ He didn't move but he decided that he will leave the room and wait till she will change in some cloths. But before he could move she pushed him and because he was couth off guarded he fell on his back… and when she sat astride at his laps he saw her face… it was showing a smile with satisfaction.

"What do you want me to do, Kuon?" – Now he couldn't hide his shocked face. Right now it was him who was trapped… _"She trapped me ten years ago when we first met in this forest… I couldn't think of anyone else but her… she captured mine heart completely… I hope I will be able to do the same… but I think it's too late right now… I know I can't stop so after this night I'm going to lose her."_

**I'm sorry that it took me so much time… and that I didn't move the story forward… but I wanted to show what he is feeling and thinking as well… I hope you will forgive me and tell me your opinion on this one chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what do you think…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay I'm going back to what Kyoko is thinking… I don't know why but it's easier for me to write what is Kyoko thinking… **

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter…**

CHAPTER 8

KYOKO:

"What do you want me to do, Kuon?" – She asked him while she was sitting astride on his laps. Kyoko saw shock on Kuon face, and her smile become even bigger. She was satisfied but she decided that she won't let him go so easily. She leaned towards Kuons face and captured his hands in her owns. Their lips were almost touching, and she could feel like their breath was mixed. She wanted to kiss him and she could see that he wanted that too… _"But not yet…"_ – "What you said earlier? Was it: _Look at me_? If I have to look at you then YOU look at me as well… but I want you to look at me as you look at a woman, not a child… _Don't hide from me_? I won't hide from you, I don't want to… _You won't let me run away from you_? I don't want to run away from you, in my opinion it's more like… hmmm… YOU. ARE. THE. ONE. who is trying to run away from me… So what do you want me to do, Kuon? After all I don't want to let you go…" – When she ended talking she didn't let him say anything. Kyoko moved her head and that was enough to capture his lips… She started a battle with his tongue… which both wanted to win but in reality no one could win this battle. _"He tastes so good…" _ Kuon wanted to release himself from her grip but she was faster and she pinned him even harder to bed. She pulled her head away to look at him. She saw on his face that he didn't like her stopping the kiss. _"I feel like I won… but it's still not enough… I want more of him…" _

"Ts… ts… ts…" – When she was doing that she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. She took her head from his shoulder to look in his face. Once again she saw the surprise on it. – "If you want me to be a good girl, then you have to be a good and patient boy…" - She looked at him to see if he understands but he didn't move at all. – "Do you understand?" – When he just nodded she grinned and it looked a little bit like Natsu. - "Good."

"_I can't believe that I'm doing this… What will he think of me? ... STOP IT! I will be worrying about this later. Right now I will do as I pleas."_ She started kissing, licking his jaw and with her hand she was unbuttoning his shirt. With every button off she was getting down with her month… When she unbuttoned second button she started licking, kissing and biting his neck. When she was doing that he couldn't stop himself from growing. She really liked that sounds but… _"It's still not enough… When will I be satisfied? … It feels like he trapped me and I won't be able to free myself… And now I tasted him and I know that anything else won't taste so good…"_ She took off his shirt and she was kissing his chest. Kyoko stopped when she heard his heart beat. _"But more than anything I want THIS."_ She leaned her head towards his heart and left a kiss mark on it. When she was doing it he felt his hand on her head. He was stroking her hair and she really liked this feelings… she felt like a little blush rushed to her face. She looked at his face and saw his angelic smile… and she couldn't help it; her heart started beating so fast and she felt like she forgot how to breath… To ears this smile from his face she kissed his soft lips. She felt like his hand get down from her head to her left breast. When he squeezed it a little she couldn't stop a moan and she did that into his month. And she felt his smile on her lips getting bigger. She knew that he liked her response.

He was fondling and caressing her left breast and she was moaning into his month. Kuon sat and he seated her on his laps. His hands come back to her breast soon after he seated her. His both hand was playing with her breast and he started kissing her neck. He couldn't stop moaning. _"I would never think that this can feel so good…"_ When he replaced his right hand with his month the pleasure was overwhelming and she couldn't stop her hands anymore. Her hand landed after his head and she pulled it to herself and she called his name. He groaned at her action and she liked his response as well. He started licking and sucking her left nipple. It felt so good, that her moans started escaping her month. She felt his erection under her. She wanted more. She didn't understand her own reaction, her own thoughts. _"This sounds are strange… but I can't stop them. I feel like my body is in fire and the only one who can put out the fire is HIM. It's so strange… why do I think like that? After all I shouldn't, because when he is touching me I'm getting even hotter. What's wrong with me? It's the first time I feel like this! It's completely different from when I was close to Sho… STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS JERK IN A MOMENT LIKE THIS!"_ When his month changed the left breast on right she bite her lower lip… She stopped thinking completely._ "Oh Gad… I don't want him to stop it… ever!"_ She found out that her right breast is more sensitive. His right hand was doing circles on her stomach and it was giving her a shiver.

His left hand go to her back and he gently laid her on the bad. She couldn't actually care about this, because his tongue was doing magic with her breast. And when he pulled away to look at her face she saw a big smile. She started breathing faster. She caught herself on almost begging him for more. _"No you are not going to give him this satisfaction…"_ She stretched her hand to his face and bite her lower lip.

"It's not over yet. The one who will smile last will be me." – She looked at him provocatively.

"You won't have enough strength for that." – He accepted the challenge.

She moved her hand to his belt… she was surprised that she had so much courage to do this. She took of his pants with socks. Now in front of her was sitting the number#1 men in Japan and he was sitting only in boxers. She was looking at him and she couldn't stop. His perfect body captured her eyes and she couldn't even move. She noticed his smile getting even bigger, she didn't really thought that this was possible. _"I must have looked at him as at some delicious food… well no one can blame me for that. If anyone looked at him when he is only in his boxers, would faint. I don't really know how am I even able to breathe right now."_ He took her left leg to his hands. He took her shuttle off and started massage her leg. His hand reached her thigh and he removed her left stocking. After that he started kissing and licking her foot and his hands moved to massage her calf. She yelped when she felt his lips on her skin again. _"WHAT? W … WH … WHAT IS HE DOING? PLEASE STOP KUON! NO… DON'T STOP!"_

"K … Kuon?" – She was blushing and biting her lower lip. but she liked the sensation. When he was touching her she felt like she was in heaven. He raised his head to look at her but when he looked into her eyes he grinned at her.

"What is it, _my princess_?" – When he said this word something inside her opened but she couldn't say what it was. She felt like she really is a princess and the blush disappeared from her face. She stopped biting her lips. Kyoko smiled with grace worthy of the princess.

"Nothing, _MY KNIGHT,_ I was just surprised, that's all." – He grinned even wider after hearing how she named him.

He resumed his earlier action. His hands were replaced by his month and his palms started massaging her thigh but when he ended with calf he moved his hands to the right leg and started taking her shuttle off. But his lips moved to her knee and soon after to her thigh. Her breath fastened just like her heart beat. When he ended with her left leg he started doing the same with her right one.

When he ended with her both legs he started doing the same thing with her hands. He was kissing licking and biting her left fingers and his hands where massaging her forearm and then his lips replaced his palms and they moved to her arm. When he ended with her left hand he did the same with her right one. He repeated his action with every part of her body. After her hands he massaged, kissed, licked her face, neck, breast, collarbones. He turned her so that she was laying on her stomach. And he did the same with her shoulders, every part of her back. Then he come back to her stomach. When he was touching, kissing, licking her, she was letting out this knew sounds from her throat. Her body was responding to every touch he was giving her. Her reactions and sounds were knew to her, but she couldn't stop them… she didn't even want to stop them.

There was only one part of her body, which left untouched. When he lowered his hand to take off thong she was wearing, he raised his head from her stomach to look in her eyes. In his eyes she saw passion, thirst… love? she knew he was longing for her and she was longing for him, but she wasn't sure if he desired only her body… she knows that he is a man and she can't blame him for wanting her… after her action… but she wasn't ashamed with what she did. She was even glad that he was reacting like that to her actions. Kyoko knew that she shouldn't, but she was.

"May I, _my princess_?" – _"He asks for mine permission?"_ Too afraid that her sounds could betray her she nodded still trying to act a little bit like a princess, but in this situation she wasn't sure how princess would act. When she agreed he took off thong from her and his lips went back to her stomach.

He put his index finger into her most sacred place. She yelped and give even more embarrassing sound out. Before he started massaging her inside he put his middle finger in an started doing a magic inside her. Her body and vice were responding to every move he did. _"I sometimes am playing with myself… but… THIS is completely different… Maybe he really is a fairy and…" _At this thought she chuckled… she tried desperately not to bust in laugh so she hide her face with her hand. She felt his gaze on her face. _"How can I laugh at a moment like this? I'M AN IDIOT!" _He stopped moving and she didn't like that.She found the courage in herself to look at him and she saw well… she doesn't really know what she saw. _"Is he mad… no… I don't think so… it's more like he is… curious…"_ He raised an eyebrow questioningly. _"Oh… NO IN HELL! I'm not going to tell you what I just thought! You will definitely think I'm a weirdo!"_

"Did something happen, _my princess_?" – He asked and she knew she will regret her thought. She gulped and took her eyes off his face.

"Nothing, please don't stop, _my knight_." – _"I rater loose this one and beg him, than tell him what I just thought!" _

"Really? I think that you are trying to hide something from me, _my princess_. And if you, _my princess_ don't want to suffer then tell me now." – She gulped one more time but she shook her head. "Hmmm… I see if _my princess _doesn't want to tell me what's going on, then I just have to made her to tell me." Kyoko looked at him and saw that his expression changed. He pulled out his fingers from her inside. Her body moved towards his fingers… she couldn't control her OWN body. She saw like he was licking his fingers, which were inside. – "You taste really good, _my princess_." At this site she felt like her body had gotten even hotter, she licked her lips. But she saw also this grin on his face, she knew it won't be easy. _"I rather die, then tell him!"_He spread her legs and put his head between them and looked at her.

"Are you sure, you don't want to tell me now, _my princess_?" – He asked her with a husky voice. In respond she just nodded. - "Don't be mad at me later." – He started licking and sucking her inner part. He couldn't control her body; she was squirming on the bed and the sound she was giving gotten louder. When she felt she was coming, he pulled his head away. When he did that she felt so empty… She looked at him and she was begging him to continue with her eyes. But he just smirked. He leaned again and started from beginning and when she almost come he pulled away again. It was a torture for her… and she knew he was enjoying that. _"Maybe I should tell him… NOO! I rather endure this torture than tell him." _He did that one more time but this time he let her come. – "You really don't want to tell me, Kyoko?" – He looked at her with puppy eyes but she looked at him exhausted and nodded.

She sat on the bed and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him passionately and roughly.

"I promise that I will pay you back for that." – She moved her hand and took his boxers off from him. He was big and she knew… that not only for her that was a torture. She touched him and groaned at her touch. He was hard and at the same tame soft. She was caressing him gently… but what she wanted to do was to taste him… like he tasted her. She took her hand off of him and started touching, kissing and licking his chest his shoulders his stomach down to his PART.

"S… stop it… Kyoko… y-" – She put her palms on his lips, to stop him from talking. She knew it won't be that easy… he was huge and she was petit… but she wanted to try him… before he will be inside her… Beside she wasn't that innocent like everyone thought she is… She had her own fantasies and this was one of them.

She leaned towards his member. She licked his top… and in respond he growled and straightened his back. _"Interesting…"_ This time she took some part of him to her month. She was toying with him with her tongue. Slowly she started to move up and down… each time taking more of him to her month. He was groaning and he stroked her hair and she liked when he did that. She felt like he tensed and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"K… Kyoko… stop… I…" – But she didn't, and soon after she knew why he wanted her to stop. His seed landed in her throat and on her palms and she coughed. She was a little surprised but she felt good and then she looked at Kuon. He was blushing and tried to hid his face in his hands. – "I'm sorry Kyoko… I didn't mean to…" – She licked her palms, and she interrupted him.

"Kuon, you taste good as well." – She took his hands off his face. She saw that cute blush on his face, which changed into surprise. She smiled and added. "I want to feel you more, Kuon. I want you inside of me, I want to feel you completely… Don't torture me anymore" – She saw that he wanted to apologize for that. And she didn't want him to apologize for something she actually enjoyed. – "To tell you the truth… I actually enjoyed this torture… I think that I'm a little masochist… – He looked at her with disbelief. But then he smiled at her and kissed her passionately. He caressed her cheek and they both moaned… he gently pushed her on her back. She smiled at that but he looked at her with serious face.

"Are you sure, Kyoko?" – He was trembling a little bit… she knew that he is in his end and it's the last chance for her to back off.

"I'm sure of that Kuon." – She captured his face in her hands and kissed him again. He was on top of her. He gently started putting his member in her. She moaned into his face. _"I will not regret anything I did. I will be fine no matter what."_

"It can hurt at first, so you have to relax a little bit." – He listened him and she started licking his earlobe to concentrate on something else then the pain… But what shocked her that on first she felt a little pain when he entered her but soon after that she felt pleasure. She never in her life felt so full. felt like she doesn't have to do anything. She felt so loved and beautiful at that moment, it really shocked her. He wasn't moving, she knew that he was waiting for her to show him if it's okay. She looked into his eyes and she imagined that he really love her and he is not playing. He kissed him with all her love and he started moving inside her. she felt like one tear was felling from her cheek. She was moaning under him. Kyoko hugged him and hide her head in his chest. She smiled when she heard his heart beat. She felt like right now that heart was beating for her. _"I love you, Kuon." _She didn't dear to say this words to him, she just said then in her mind. When they both come she was so exhausted that she fell asleep before he pulled his member out of her. He was tired as well so he fell asleep after he hugged her.

_TO BE CONTINUE!_

**Okay it was my first lemon ever… I didn't thought that I will ever be able to write something like that. I think that in this chapter is many misplace and mistakes but I never in my lifetime wrote something so… I'm even a little bit embarrassed with my thoughts… I think that I'm a pervert… I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight.**

**It's a little long but when I started writing I couldn't stop… sorry for that…**

**Please review and tell me what you think…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Now I will write what Kuon is thinking… I actually wasn't planning to write what is in his mind but… well what do I have to lose? **

**CudleMeBear – This chapter is partly for you… Yes. If it's about a camera… I have something planed for that, but you will have to wait to see what it is. Yes they are going to do this more times… after all there is a day and night ahead of them. **

**BrizzyBabber – Thanks… But to tell you the truth I really couldn't sleep yesterday I had images in my had of them… so I think that I'm a pervert. But I really feel much better…**

**Well in my opinion Kyoko isn't an innocent little girl, who doesn't know the world. I mean she is 17/18 years old woman/girl and I think it's normal to have some perverse fantasies. This is my opinion, you don't have to think the same as me. **

**But seriously weren't you thinking how will your first time be or such, before it happaned? **

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter…**

CHAPTER 9

REN:

"What do you want me to do, Kuon?" – Now he couldn't hide his shocked face. Right now it was him who was trapped… _"She trapped me ten years ago when we first met in this forest… I couldn't think of anyone else but her… she captured mine heart completely… I hope I will be able to do the same… but I think it's too late right now… I know I can't stop so after this night I'm going to lose her."_

Kuon saw like on her face appeared a big smile… for a moment he was afraid of her. _"What is she going to do to me? … This smile is… somehow strange. THERE COME A DAY, WHERE KUON IS SCARED OF SOMEONE! I didn't thought that I'm so weak!"_ The fear was replaced with desire, when she caught his hands in her owns and leaned towards him. She felt her breath on his lips… her scent occupied his senses and everything he could think about was to capture this soft and delicious lips and never let them go… It surprised him when she didn't kiss him. He was even… disappointed. He even wanted to pout but he caught himself before he tried that. But then he heard her voice.

"What you said earlier?" – At first he didn't know what she meant… Her scent occupied his mind and he couldn't think striate. – "Was it: _Look at me_? If I have to look at you, then YOU look at me as well… but I want you to look at me as you look at a woman, not a CHAILD…" – _"Did I ever look at her differently? She doesn't have to tell me that she is a woman! I know that perfectly… I can feel it… my lower part can feel it as well!"_ – "_Don't hide from me_? I won't hide from you, I don't want to… - _"What is she saying? She won't hide from me? How can she be so sure of that, when she doesn't know what I did?"_ – "_You won't let me run away from you_? I don't want to run away from you, in my opinion it's more like… hmmm… YOU. ARE. THE. ONE. who is trying to run away from me… " – _"I'm the one, who is running away…?"_ – "So what do you want me to do, Kuon? After all I don't want to let you go…" – He was speechless and couldn't move an inch… he was pinned to the bad by the woman he loved… Not that he wanted her to stop… He really liked the feeling of being under her control. Kyoko kissed him, she started a battle with his tongue. _"She taste so good… I want more… I want to taste her completely…"_ He tried to release himself but she pinned him even harder and she bitten her nails into his wrists but it seemed like she didn't realized it. She stopped the kissing and he didn't like it. He wanted more and she took her lips away from him. _"I… lost…"_

"Ts… ts… ts…" – He felt like she put her head on his shoulder. He liked the warms that emitted from her body. He was shocked by her action but he liked them. – "If you want me to be a good girl, then you have to be a good and patient boy…" – _"What… ?" _He was looking at her and couldn't move or say anything… again. _"Once again she… made me stunned…. Her every action are… incredible.."_ – "Do you understand?" – All he could do was to nod. _"If she her face… when she was doing that… I have to make sure that no one else will see this face!" _But when he saw that grin on her face, it took his breath away. – "Good." – In his eyes she was the most beautiful women in the world. And right now that women was seducing him… _"Does she even know that…she is seducing me… or is she… doing it unknowingly? God, if only she knew how much I want her…"_

When she started kissing and licking his jaw and at that moment she released his hands to start unbuttoning his shirt he didn't dear to move even an inch. Afraid that she may stop and torture him even more. He tried not to give any sounds but when she started kissing, licking and biting his neck he couldn't stop the groan from his month. She took his shirt off him and started doing the same with his chest… an her hands were studying his body… But she stopped for a moment and he didn't really like her stopping… he wanted her to continue… he wanted to feel, taste her… When she restarted her action and went back to his chest, he couldn't help but put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. At his action she raised her head to look at his face. He didn't know what she saw on it but her respond was… strange. It seemed like she forgot how to breath and she captured his lips but she did that like she wanted him to stop looking at her like that. He took his hand off from her head and slowly he put it on her breast. He squeezed her left breast, gently. He was checking if she won't push him away but when she moaned into his month he couldn't stop the smile, which was getting bigger.

He was fondling and caressing her left breast and she was moaning into his month. _"I like her sounds… want more… I want her to be louder."_ Kuon sat and he seated her on his laps. His hands come back to her breast soon after he seated her. His both hand was playing with her breast and he started kissing her neck. _"She tastes so good… I think that I will be hungry all the time now…"_ She couldn't stop moaning. _"I won't let you go… at least not tonight."_ When he replaced his right hand with his month the pleasure was overwhelming and she couldn't stop her hands anymore. Her hand landed after his head and she pulled it to herself and she called his name. When he heard her calling his name he was overfilled with happiness, even if they were acting and she will hate him tomorrow… he knew that he will never forget this moment. He knew that she likes when he is giving sounds… but he didn't want to give her that satisfaction… at least not yet. He started licking and sucking her left nipple. When his month changed to the right breast he saw like she bite her lower lip… he liked this view… she was trying not to give a sounds out of her throat. _"I will make your sounds even bigger, so you shouldn't try to stifle them."_.His right hand was doing circles on her stomach and he felt like she is shivering under his touch.

His left hand left the stomach and went to her back… so that he could lay her on the bed. She looked like she didn't care about this so he pulled away to look at her body and at her face. He smiled, that was a really big smile. _"Here in front of me is laying the girl I love… almost naked. I have to take it slowly."_ He saw in her face that she was fighting with something inside, for a moment he thought that she changed her mind and she wants to stop… and he worrying if he would be able to stop if she asked him of that. But when he heard what she said, he started considering if he heard it right.

"It's not over yet. The one who will be smiling last, will be me." – She bite her lower lip. God how much he loved when she was doing that. She starched her arms towards his face and looked at him provocatively. If not that expression he would think that he really heard it wrong.

"You won't have enough strength for that." – He said it accepting the challenge. Before he realized what he said, he felt her hand on his belt. He was surprised at her move… he would stop her if he could move but he couldn't. _"When did she become like that? I can't let her act like that with any other men than me!"_ When he was lost in his thoughts she took off from him a pants and socks, leaving him with only boxers. He notice that she was looking at him, but when he saw how she was looking at him he couldn't stop his smile from becoming even bigger. She was looking at him as at some really tasty food. _"Well… I want to find out if your other parts are more tasty… Beside right now you have more cloths than I."_ He wanted to cherish her to love her… and if he want to do that he have to take it slowly and gently… and he knew how can he do that. He took her left leg to his hands. He took her shuttle off and started massage her leg. His hand reached her thigh and he removed her left stocking. After that he started kissing and licking her foot and his hands moved to massage her calf. She yelped when she felt his lips on her skin again. He liked that reaction.

"K… Kuon?" – He heard her shy voice. He saw her blushing and biting her lower lip. "_Again biting she is biting that lip… se should stop, she may hurt herself… but she looks so sexy when she is doing that… Don't think about it… the act!"_ He grinned at her… more at the thought he had than at her but whatever.

"What is it, _my princess_?" – He saw the changes in her behavior and in her expression. He thought that she would like if e called her like that, and he was right. He tried not to burst in loath.

"Nothing, _MY KNIGHT_, I was just surprised, that's all." – He was shocked that she didn't name him a _prince_ but he like the _knight_ too. At this thought he grinned even wider.

He resumed his earlier action. His hands were replaced by his month and his palms started massaging her thigh but when he ended with calf he moved his hands to the right leg and started taking her shuttle off. But his lips moved to her knee and soon after to her thigh. _"She tastes so good… every part of her taste too good! Will I be able to let it go? STOP thinking about this right now. CHERISH AND LOVE HER!"_ When he ended with her left leg he started doing the same with her right one.

When he ended with her both legs he started doing the same thing with her hands. He was kissing licking and biting her left fingers and his hands where massaging her forearm and then his lips replaced his palms and they moved to her arm. When he ended with her left hand he did the same with her right one. He repeated his action with every part of her body. After her hands he massaged, kissed, licked her face, neck, breast, collarbones. _"Her skin is so soft and pail… I could kiss, touch her everyday…" _ He turned her so that she was laying on her stomach. And he did the same with her shoulders, every part of her back. Then he come back to her stomach. When he was touching, kissing, licking her, she was letting out this knew sounds from her throat. _"God… How I like her sounds… when she's moaning and calling my name with this erotic voice…" _He liked when her body was responding like he wanted to every touch he was giving her.

There was only one part of her body, which left untouched. When he lowered his hand to take off thong she was wearing, he raised his head from her stomach to look in her eyes. She till tried to act like a princess but what he saw in her eyes was… love? _"Can she really… loves me? Or maybe she got too much in her role? I want to think that she loves me… but can I do that?" _He was lost in his thoughts but he decided that he will choose that she is loving him.

"May I, _my princess_?" – She didn't give any sounds out, she just nodded. So he did as she and he wanted. He took off thong from her and his lips went back to her stomach. _"I have to be gentle… I want to give her as much pleasure as it is possible…"_

He put his index finger into her most sacred place. She yelped and give even more embarrassing sound out. Before he started massaging her inside he put his middle finger in an started giving her pleasure. Her body and vice were responding to every move he did and to be serious it was turning him even more on. _"God… I never felt like that before… Yes, I slept with girls before but THIS is completely deferent…"_ And then he heard her chuckling and he raised his head to look at _his princess_. He saw like she is trying to hide her face in her hands. _"What is she thinking right now? Why is she loathing? Did I do something? Maybe she was making fun of me… no I don't think that she would make fun from something like that."_ He was really curious what amused her so much so he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Did something happen, _my princess_?" – He heard her gulping and she turned her face so that he wouldn't see it.

"Nothing, please don't stop, _my knight_." – She was begging him to not ask about it and to continue. She looked determined not to tell him and he somehow didn't like that. He wanted her to tell him about everything. He wanted all of her to be his… and he knew that he could give her all of his.

"Are you sure, you don't want to tell me now, _my princess_?" – He asked her with a husky voice. _"You will regret it if you don't tell me!"_ In respond she just nodded. - "Don't be mad at me later." – He started licking and sucking her inner part. _"She taste even better than I imagined…" _She was squirming on the bed and the sound she was giving gotten louder. When he felt she was coming, he pulled his head away. He almost forgot and let her come. _"I will continue if you tell me what was so funny."_ She looked at him and he felt like she was begging him to continue but not yet… _"First you have to tell me!"_ But when he realized she won't tell him yet, them he leaned again and started from beginning and when she almost come again he pulled away. _"God… I was supposed to be gentle… what am I doing?"_ He done this one more time but this time he let her come. "You really don't want to tell me, Kyoko?" – He looked at her with puppy eyes but she looked at him exhausted and nodded. _"What happened that you don't want to tell me so much?"_

She sat on the bed and cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him passionately and roughly. He really liked when she did that. When she was doing thing he would never imagine she will do. He wasn't sure if she would forgive him for his previous action.

"I promise that I will pay you back for that." – Once again she shocked him with her boldness; she took off his boxers from his waist. Now he was sure that she knew that he wasn't torturing only herself. When Kyoko touched his member he groaned. She started caressing him gently and he liked this. He never felt like that before… it was like he was in heaven… and in hell in the same moment. Heaven – she was touching an looking at him like he would never think she will… Hell – he knew that he is going to lose her tomorrow… Kuon wanted to stop her but in the same time he wanted her to continue. Kyoko started kissing and liking his chest… she was getting down to his PART with her month. When he realized what she wants to do he tried to stop her.

"S… stop it… Kyoko… y-" – But she didn't let him end his phrase… she put her palms on his month. He knew that this one he lost… he couldn't stop her. The worst thing was that he didn't want her to stop… well his mind wanted her to stop… but his body was screaming for her. His body desperately wanted her touch… it started even aching… the pain wasn't that big but he was afraid that if she would stop now he wouldn't be able to let her go… _"God… when did she become like that? I like that Kyoko as well… but I like the innocent one too. God are you punishing me for mu sins right now? For what I did… for killing my friend…? STOP!"_ When he was thinking like that she licked his top… he automatically stopped thinking, his mind become blank… and he couldn't stop a growl from his month. After his respond to her lick… she put some part of HIM into her month… she was toying with this part with the tongue… He was giving more sounds from his trout… he tried to stifle them but it was impossible… _"How does she know how to do this? I thought that she is a beginner…"_ When she started slowly moving up and down he closed eyes and started groaning… He felt like if he want stop her now then he will come… and he didn't want to this into her month.

"K… Kyoko… stop… I…" – She didn't stop… and he couldn't stop himself… _"It feels too good… I CAN'T COME INTO HER MONTH!" _But the pleasure was too good and he come… His seed landed in her trout and in her palms. He heard her coughing and saw surprise in her face. He was so ashamed and mad at himself… that he tried to hide his face in his hands. He tried to apologize. "I'm sorry… Kyoko… I didn't mean to…" – He glanced at her… and he was stunned at her action and her words. She licked her palms of his seed and said.

"Kuon, you taste good as well." – He didn't know what to do or to say… no one ever stunned him like she did tonight. _"W… what did she just said? I must hear it wrong… for sure… I HAVE TO STOP NOW!" _But what she said later… after this he knew that he won't be able to stop. – "I want to feel you more, Kuon. I want you inside of me, I want to feel you completely… Don't torture me anymore" – He wanted to apologize for his previous action… for torturing her… he opened his mouth and almost started talk when she continued. – "To tell you the truth… I actually enjoyed this torture… I think that I'm a little masochist… – He couldn't believe what she was talking. _"Did she just say that she like to be tortured? I would never think that she would like things like that…"_ If she likes this then I shouldn't keep my lady wait. He smiled at her and kissed her passionately. He caressed her cheek and they both moaned… he gently pushed her on her back. She smiled at that but he looked at her with serious face. _"I have to ask her… I have to be sure that she wants that."_

"Are you sure, Kyoko?" – He was trembling a little bit… _"Why am I trembling? Does it mean that I am so afraid of her rejection or her acceptation?"_ She was afraid of her choice. He didn't know that if she say NO then he will be able to stop… and if she say YES then will she be okay with this later? He was waiting for her answer patiently… but in his head there was a war… _"ONE SIDE: She have to say NO… but if she say it then will I be a good boy and step back… I don't know that. SECOND SIDE: She have to say YES… but what if she will regret it later?"_

"I'm sure of that, Kuon." – To show him a proof of that… she captured his face in her hands and kissed him. That was enough for him. He was on top of her and he slowly and gently started putting his member into her… she moaned into his face. He never wanted to hurt her… to give her pain… and he knew that he will hurt her more than anyone.

"It can hurt at first, so you have to relax a little bit." – As response she started licking his earlobe, what give him pleasure as well. He wasn't moving, he was waiting for her to show him if it's okay to start. She looked into his eyes and he imagined that she really loves him… he knew she wanted him… but was it only physically… He knew they were drunk and they mostly will regret it but he couldn't stop. It was too late for that. She kissed him with and he kissed her back with all love he had for her. He started moving inside her. He saw one tear felling from her cheek. She was moaning under him. Kyoko hugged him and hide her head in his chest. He liked when she hugged him. He wanted to scream to her that he loves her… but he was to afraid of her reaction, so he was screaming in his head this words: _"I love you Kyoko! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Don't leave me!"_ When they both come she was so exhausted that she fell asleep before he pulled his member out of her.

"I'm sorry." – He said it to her ear when she was sleeping. He was tired as well so he fell asleep after he hugged her.

THREE HOUER LATER! AROUND 12:30 AM

_TO BE CONTINUE!_

**It's really hard to write what he is thinking… I don't really know how can guy react or what can he think when a women is doing something like that to him… and I had to look at my previous chapter to write the same thing they did… **

**I hope you liked this chapter… Please review and tell me what you are thinking… but please be serious with me, okay? I don't think that this lemon is really good but I hope I will do better next time but for that I need you to tell me what are you seriously thinking. **

**Thanks for reading and for previous reviews they really helped me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for so late update but I had school and I didn't have a good idea… Please forgive me!**

**I'm sorry for mistakes I did in this chapter…**

CHAPTER 10

THREE HOUERS LATER! AROUND 12:30 ARE

REN:

Ren woke up, because he was thirsty. He comes out from the bed to look for the water. His head was aching as well. Then he looked around to find out that this is not his apartment. He looked at the bed and he saw orange hair. _"I know only one person with this color of hair! God I beg you, please don't tell me that this is the person I think it is!"_ He come back and took a glance at a person, who was sleeping in the bed. When he saw who it is, he got on his knees and hide face in his hands. He stifled his voice. But inside he was screaming: _"GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE WE DONE? SHE WILL HATE ME! HA! IF ONLY HATE ME, SHE WILL DESAPTE ME! SHE WILL THINK THAT I'M EVEN WORSE THEN SHO! AND SHE WILL BE RIGHT! SHE WILL THINK THAT I USED THE ACT AND DID… THIS WITH HER! CALM DOWN! Think what to do! Gad it's too late for thinking and for calming already!"_ He has to drink something so he stood up with the air of a martyr. He felt like if he won't do anything then he will break… _"She is going to leave me… alone… what will I do? … I can't lose her. I have only her. God, if you really exist, then please don't let her leave me!_" He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't pay attention at what he is taking… So he just took the bottle from the table, in which was whisky. But he couldn't stop thinking about her hating him or leaving him. He started drinking and didn't mind when he realized that this is whisky. More, he didn't care about this. He thought that this is even better. The memory of previous night slowly started coming back. _"She tasted so good… and how she felt… I wish it wasn't just an act…"_ He sat in a corner in the room, where he had a nice view on her in the bed. To him she looked like a goddess. _"She is so beautiful."_ He started making plans how to keep her for himself. (AUTOR NOTE: They weren't good… well he got a little drunk right… I know what you think AGAIN… but it won't be that bad I hope so…)

_1. I can steel act and pretend like nothing happened… she will think that I'm even bigger jerk then Sho, so no this one is out… but she thinks about me as professional so… _

_2. I can run away and leave her here… Yhm after that I'm sure she will love me. The first one is better, then this!_

_3. I can kidnap her and run to some island and close her in some room so she won't be able to escape and she will be only mine… Well I like this one the most but I don't think that she will like this one like I do. _

_4. I can pretend like I don't care and… I'm an idiot. How can I do that? It was her first time and I will say: "Hi! How did you sleep will you make me a breakfast?" I'm sure she will like that. I would act like Sho would!_

_5. I can tell her how I fill about her and that I will take responsibility for everything that happened. I'm sure she wanted to lose her virginity after the weeding and I'm sure not like that… while acting and with drunken man… beside I think she was drunk as well… God she will think that I really used her! But it's better to say the truth then lay! I will tell her whole truth! And I don't think that she will run away from me. After all we are in Hawaii, if I remember correctly. Okay I just have to practice before she will wake up! _

PRACTICE:

Ren stood up and sat on a sofa so he had his back on bed.

"Okay… how should I start talking with her…" – _"Great now I'm talking to myself… no it's just practice!" _– "I love you!" – _"Sure, if I just burst like that she won't run away screaming! Get a grip of yourself!" _– "I'm sorry… I didn't men to do THIS with you… it's just that I… I what? I just wanted to feel you, I wanted to taste you… you were so gorgeous and beautiful that I couldn't resist! I can't just say something like that! Maybe I should start from telling her about my past? … No first I should start from telling her how I feel!" – He didn't realize that Kyoko started waking up. – "I'm sorry… I love you! It was a mistake… I shouldn't sleep with … I mean I love you… I don't want you to leave me… I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I loved you for more than 2 years already what I want to ask is will you forgive me? I know that I don't deserve you! … To me you are a goddess; while I'm mere human… you are like an angle to me, who I shouldn't touch. I was afraid that I will break you. I'm really sorry! I didn't want to end like this… in bed… I mean –"– Before he could end anything he saw Kyoko in his shirt taking whisky from his hand and started drinking it. _"Did she hear that?"_

KYOKO:

She started waking up with a pain in her head and a thirst in her throat. She heard some voice.

"I love you! It was a mistake… I shouldn't sleep with … I mean I love you… I don't want you to leave me… "– _"its Ren voice… wait what is he saying?" _– I want to spend the rest of my life with you… I loved you for more than 2 years already what I want to ask is will you forgive me?" – "_God! What have I done? He will never forgive me! I was so selfish! I was just thinking about myself and didn't think about him! And… he has a girl who he loves… I'm sure they were together… He said that to Bo, how could I forget about something like that?"_ – "I know that I don't deserve you! … To me you are a goddess, while I'm mere human… - _"I need a drink! I have to apologize and leave… can I really do that? Can I just leave like that?"_ She stood up from the bed and wore his shirt – "you are like an angle to me, who I shouldn't touch. I was afraid that I will break you! I'm really sorry! I didn't want to end like this… in bed… I mean – "– _"God he really loves her! I'm sorry, but it steel hurt! Was I really that bad? Was it really so unpleasant? So it was only me who liked it! I'm shush an idiot!"_ With all what he said she forgot about little pain in her stomach. Kyoko took whisky from his hand and started drinking it. _"Yesterday it tasted much better… screw it! I don't care!" _

"I'm going to take a shower and then I will leave…" – She said it really quite, and she wasn't even sure if he heard her. She was scared that if she will say it louder she starts screaming and it will end really badly. When she turned and started walking to the bathroom he caught his wrist.

"Wait!" – She jumped a little and turned around. - "We need to talk." – _"He looks ashamed. What should I do? Its mine fault I know that! It was me who seduced him… who wanted THIS… but steel I wish he acted different after what we did… STOP! If you won't you will start crying and he will feel guiltier!"_

"About what?" – _"I don't want to say more, but I have to!"_ – "It was just a game that's all… I think that it's draw… you really are the best actor in Japan after all." – _"Good it should be alright. He will think that it means nothing to me and he can be with that girl who he loves so much… *PAIN* … STOP! Stupid heart!"_ She looked at his face and smiled. After that she took her eyes off of his face.

"You… really mean it?" – She wasn't looking at his face anymore.

"Yes I –" – She looked at his face and saw pain. _"Did I hurt him? But how? The one who should show pain is me not you!" _She cough up and said again. – "If you want to be winner I don't ca – " – She couldn't end because he didn't let her.

"KYOKO!" – He shout at her. – "Do you really mean it?" – He said it with pain in his voice. She started getting mad. _"How dear he shout at me! It should be me not him shouting. Of course not! Are you an idiot or what?"_

"YES! WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY WAS NOTHING TO ME! JUST GO TO THAT GIRL AND PRETEND THAT IT WAS NOTHING! BESIDE I WON'T SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! RIGHT? IF YOU WANT I WILL STOP WORKING IN LOVE ME!" – She was mad and started shouting at him. _"Whatever, just say him everything… after all you won't see him ever again right?" _Tears started getting out from her eyes. She saw that Ren was so in shock that he didn't say anything. – "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU? I HAD A GRAET TIME YESTERDAY? OR THAT I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MORE? BECOUSE WHAT WE DID YESTERDAY WASN'T LOVEMAKING! IT WAS FUCKING THAT'S ALL! BECOUSE IF ONLY ONE PERSON FEEL SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS IS LOVEMAKING RIGHT?" – Now she was furious and whisky got to her head. – "AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT SORRY! I HAD A GREAT TIME AND I DON'T REGRET SEDUCING YOU OR PROPOSING THAT GAME!" _– _She looked in his eyes and got closer to him. She could see shock in his eyes and something else but she couldn't really say what it was. She calmed down a little bit. – "And do you know why I don't regret it?" – He was so in shock that he didn't say anything or move. – "Because it felt great, I loved it." – She got even closer to him. She was just inches from him. Just one more move and she could kiss him. – "And yes I want you to fuck me more…" – Now she was looking in his eyes… she wasn't crying anymore… she didn't want to show him her weakness. _"He has a girl that he likes! THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD STOP IT KYOKO!"_ – "But well I don't think that I was the person that you wanted to be with at that moment…" – She turned around and went into bathroom. She didn't close the door; she just started purring water and unbuttoning shirt which she was wearing. _"I want more of his touch. I will let him decide what he wants to do!"_ She turned her head and said. – "If you want you can join me." – "_What am I saying! Whatever it's too late already so why should I care? If he wants then I don't care! But I'm sure he doesn't want… he is not like Sho… Hahahaha… And it's not like I want him to be like Sho! Because he is so different from him. That's the reason I love him so much!"_

REN:

When she stopped drinking she said something but he didn't hear it. But when she turned around and wanted to go somewhere he stopped her by catching her wrist.

"Wait!" – She jumped and turned around but he didn't care that he startled her. – "We need to talk." – _"What is it? Does she think that I let her go before we talk? What we did yesterday was nothing to her? Maybe she is really mad at me?"_

"About what?" – _"Is she serious?"_ He looked at her with disbelieve. – "It was just a game that's all… I think that it's draw… you really are the best actor in Japan after all." - *PAIN* _"She doesn't mean it right? There is no way that this was nothing for her! Maybe she didn't hear what I was saying? I should say it now…"_

"You… really mean it?" – _"Look at me!" _He wanted to shout this but he was afraid of what he would see. _"It hurts to even think that she was thinking of what they did yesterday only as a game!"_

"Yes I – "When she said yes he couldn't just put a mask he showed her his real feelings, the pain he felt that she caused by her words. She coughs up and started again. – "If you want be winner I don't ca – "– He couldn't believe what she was saying. _"Is she serious? She thinks that while I was with her I thought about game?" _He lose it shout at her.

"KYOKO! Do you really mean it?" – He didn't even try hiding the pain in his voice. He wanted her to know how he felt about this. But when he looked in her eyes he saw that she was getting… mad.

"YES! WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY WAS NOTHING TO ME! JUST GO TO THAT GIRL AND PRETEND THAT IT WAS NOTHING! BESIDE I WON'T SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! RIGHT? IF YOU WANT I WILL STOP WORKING IN LOVE ME!" – She was mad and started shouting at him. Tears started getting out from her eyes. _"What is she saying? What girl? She must really hate me if she doesn't even want to see me again. What have I done! I lost her!"_ He was stunned and so in pain that he couldn't say anything. – "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU? I HAD A GRAET TIME YESTERDAY? OR THAT I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME MORE? BECOUSE WHAT WE DID YESTERDAY WASN'T LOVEMAKING! IT WAS FUCKING THAT'S ALL! BECOUSE IF ONLY ONE PERSON FEEL SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THIS IS LOVEMAKING RIGHT?" – _"What? She thinks that I fucked her up? That there were no feelings in what I did? She really thinks that I used her! I have to… WAIT! Does this mean that she have feelings for me? Or does she know how I feel and… "_ – "AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT SORRY! I HAD A GREAT TIME AND I DON'T REGRET SEDUCING YOU OR PROPOSING THAT GAME!" _– _She looked in his eyes and got closer to him. _"What is she saying?"_ after what she said he couldn't help but feel a little happy he knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He just hopped she won't see it and won't get even more mad at him. She calmed down a little bit. – "And do you know why I don't regret it?" – He was so in shock that he didn't say anything or move. Her attitude changed completely. – "Because it felt great, I loved it." – She got even closer to him. She was just inches from him. Just one more move and she could kiss him. _"I want to kiss her! What am I thinking in a moment like this! I have to explain everything to her!"_ – "And yes I want you to fuck me more…" – Now she was looking in his eyes… she wasn't crying anymore… _"WHAT? What is she saying? That she doesn't care if he loves her or not" _– "But well I don't think that I was the person that you wanted to be with at that moment…" – _"She thinks I love some other girl! She thinks that I only played with her… and she doesn't care about that?"_ She turned around and went into bathroom. She didn't close the door; she just started purring water and unbuttoning shirt which she was wearing. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was beautiful. She turned her head and said. – "If you want you can join me." – "What_ did she just say? That I can join her? No KYOKO first I have to tell you how I feel! So there won't be a misunderstanding! How can you even think that I love someone else?"_

He went to the bathroom and was standing just after her. When she wanted to take off his shirt he stopped her. He put his hands on her shoulders and said with a little husky but more than husky it was a tender voice.

"Kyoko, look at me." – He felt like she was trembling under his hand. It hurt him. Was she so scared of him? _"Maybe I shouldn't…"_ Steel trembling she put her head on his chest. It shocked him a little.

"I'm sorry." – If he was shocked before then now he didn't know what was what he felt now.

"For what?" – Well he didn't know for what she was sorry. in his mind there was only one thing she should apologize, that she thought that for him it was just a game. She looked at him and tears started flowing again.

"I knew that you had a girl that you love and steel I… seduced…. you…" – She looked at him ashamed of what she did. Then she turned and rested his head on his chest again. – "I don't know what got into me… I wanted you for myself, I think? … Or maybe I did it because I love you? But… I shouldn't do this… especially because I love you… Anyway what I did is unforgivable so I understand if you don't want to see me ever again." – She was saying this with closed eyes and tears didn't want to stop felling from her eyes. _"Did she just say that she loves me?"_ He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't stop smiling even though he knew that he shouldn't.

"Kyoko, do you really think that I don't want to see you anymore?" – It's not that he wanted to teas her, he just wanted to know how she thought about him.

"Well… I don't know… what to think…" – She didn't open her eyes. – "I feel like I… betrayed your trust… I know you are deferent… you wouldn't hurt me on purpose…" – She opened her eyes and he could see how much she was sorry for everything. – "That's why… I love you…" – She reached her hands to his face and pulled it to hers and she gently kissed him and pulled away. – "I'm sorry. If you want I can go to that girl and apologize to her." – He was looking at her and was wondering how this even happened.

"Really? Do you even know who is THAT GIRL?" – He asked with raised eyebrows. It felt like she tried to shrunk and he felt sorry for her. He steel was mad at her for thinking that he did it for a game. – "And do you really think that I did it for a game? That I used you in shush way?" – He felt really hurt. – "Do you think that I would be able to sleep with a girl I don't have feeling or that I would be able to betray the one I love?" – He wanted to know if she really thought so bad about him.

"N… no, of course not!" – She said it immediately. – "You are not like Sho… but then… "

"The girl I love and I would anything for her is YOU. The sweetest and cutest girl I even met is you, Kyoko. I know that I should tell you that before we slept with each other but – "– He didn't end his sentences because she turned in his arms and captured his lips with hers and she pulled him in the shower. 

**Thanks for reading and for previous reviews they really helped me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I was writing about Kyoko and Ren, so now I will write something about Yashiro, Kanae and President. I thought that you may be couriers what are they doing when Ren and Kyoko have a day off.**

**I'm really sorry for not writing for so long but I just ended school and I had the most important exams in my life and I had so much work (I'm working as a waitress) and actually I was so tired when I was coming back home that I didn't had strength for anything. Okay I stop writing about myself and start writing my story.**

**Chapter 11 (KANAE AND YASHIRO)**

**MEANWHILE TOKYO **

**AROUND 17:00**

**KOTONAMI KANAE:**

"_Where is she? Getting a day off? Who the hell she think she is? … Oh she worked really hard and she needs a day off! Like hell... WAIT it was President Takarada who said something like that ... What is he shaming? … NO I WON'T CALL HER! I'm mad at her for leaving me with so much work!" _ Kanae was walking with papers in her hands, so she didn't see anything. She was in a hall when she by accident bumped into someone. _"Great! Just great!"_ Kanae put her apologizing smile and started apologizing with closed eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you, please forgive me." - _"Why the hell should I apologize when you dumped at me? God now I have to arrange a papers a new!" _

"Kotonami-san? You don't have to apologize. Beside it was mine fault too, because I didn't see you as well. I was talking on the phone. I'm really sorry." - He bowed like Kanae and then she realized who it was. _"Ah... it's... what was his name again? … Yashiro? I think... He is Tsuruga's manager." _She relaxed a little bit but then she saw a papers on the floor. She frowned at a thought that she will have to pick them up and arrange then a new. _"Shit!" _She started picking up the papers before it will be too late. She realized that Yashiro is helping her.

"Hard work, huh? Where are you going with this?" - He said it with a sigh and little smile. _"He really have a nice smile... WAIT! What are you thinking Kanae! … He looks really tired... How would he look like without this glass. He have a really nice posture and I'm sure he have a nice face."_ - She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Thank you Yashiro-san but you don't have to do this." - She looked a little shy.

"It's okay Kotonami-san, you seem to be really tired. And I'm a man and as a man I should help a woman in need, right?" - He said it with a wider smile. _"And you are not tired?"_

"It's true that I'm tired, but so are you."

"Eh? … I look like I'm tired? … I'm not that tired so it's okay, right?" - Kanae didn't realized that she is heading to a place where she have to put the papers. "Ah, that's right how is your career going?" - He asked her and he seemed like he was really interested in the answer.

"Ymm … its great. I got proposition to play in a new drama and I'm going to accept it … but what about you, I thought that you have a free day today." - She looked suspiciously at him. Yashiro laughed bitterly.

"Well, Ren have a free day but it doesn't mean that I have free day too. President decided his free day just tomorrow and I had to call everyone to cancel his work. And today I had to come here and apologize to everyone that he have something else to do. And I had to repeating the same thing all day." - _"And he is saying that he is not tired? I knew that being a manager is a hard work but being Ren's manager must be a hell."_ - "Ah... I'm sorry I didn't mean to complain. I truly love my work and Ren is mine friend... but President will kill me someday... but it's good that Ren have a day off he must be really tired after all it's his first day off until he started being an actor." - _"He must really care about Tsuruga-san. He is talking about him with so much care, like he is talking about his little brother. They must be really good friend."_

"It's okay I think that I know what you mean." - She looked at him and smiled. - "Beside everyone needs sometimes to complain, right?" - She smiled at him understanding and he gave her such sweet look that her legs went weak.(Author note - Or maybe because she was hungry?)And then her stomach started growling. _"God! Really?"_

"Kotonami-san did you eat today?" - He glared at her … and for a minute she got scared.

"A... breakfast?" - They put papers on desk and Yashiro turned to look her in face. She gulped when she saw how he was looking at her. He grabbed her hand and stormed out of LME.

Yashiro and Kotonami were sitting in elegant restaurant. At first Kanae was shocked with his reaction and wanted to run away but she really was hungry... She looked at him and saw that he was shocked sorry.

"I'm really sorry for that Kotonami-san. It's an habit. It's because Ren doesn't like to eat and I have to force him and if i won't i got yelled by Kyoko-chan. Please forgive me, but Kotonami-san you shouldn't skip your dinner it's not healthy and you're an actress." - Even though he was apologizing he still scolded her. But somehow she liked that... and she didn't know why... She blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry... but I had a really hard day and I didn't had a time... and forgot to eat..." - _"Wait! Why am I explaining myself? Who does he think he is?"_ She was mad that she was explaining herself to the man she barely knew. He smiled at her and she didn't mind anymore.

"Okay. I understand choose whatever you like. It's mine treat." - He looked at her and smiled. _"God this smile is going to kill me!"_

"Thanks but I can pay for myself." - _"I'm an idiot! He offered that he will pay for me... I should just accept... beside this restaurant is really expensive..."_

"I dragged you here by force... so please allow me at least to pay for you." - He looked really serious and she unknowingly bite her lower lip and she blushed.

"O... okay." - He looked pleased with her answer.

When the waiter come they said their orders. Kanae ordered salmon salad and Yashiro sirloin. He ordered a wine, what shocked Kanae. Well, yes she could drink she was already 19... but she didn't really had occasion to drink. Sometimes she was drinking with Kyoko but Kyoko was acting strange while she was drunk. They were sitting in silence and Kanae couldn't bear it so she just asked a random question.

"What are you doing as a manager? I mean you are arranging Tsuruga's shoulder and you're keeping an eye on his eating habit. What else are you doing?"

"I'm protecting him from his fans, arranging meeting with people, looking after him, doing everything so his life would be easier I think." - When he ended answering the waiter come with a wine and he poured us glass. Kanae took a seep from hers. _"I can't drink much!"_

"So you like taking care of Tsuruga-san?" - It seemed strange for her. She had so many siblings and she didn't like to take care of them. He started laughing. It was a melody for her ear when she heard his laugh. _"What's wrong with me? Why do I like this sound?"_

"Well I always liked kids... but Ren is not a child... well not physically... he can act childish but he doesn't even realise it. But well, everyone act childish sometimes, right?" - Kanae looked at him. _"So he like children, huh? … And what's so strange with it?" _

"I think. Then Yashiro-san, you said that it's a first day off for Tsuruga-san in few years, then how about you? When did you had a day off?" - He looked at her surprised. - "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"Hmmm. No it's okay, it's just I didn't think about it this way. I don't really remember when I had a day off. Well it doesn't matter."

"So in other words you are a workaholic, right Yashiro-san?" - He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Well I don't have much more to do anyway." - She looked at him surprised.

"Really? No privat live? No friends? No girlfriend?" - _"Ah what am I saying? STUPID! STUPID! What will he think about you!"_

"I don't really have time to have a private live. I have some friends but I prefer to work and Ren is my friend so I don't regret it. And if it's about a girlfriend I don't have one in a moment." - _"He actually answered. So he doesn't have a girlfriend what a relief. RELIEF? What's this? Does it mean that I … started l … lik … - " _- She didn't end her thought because Yashiro asked her about something.

"What about you? Some friends? Boyfriend?" - He asked her and he didn't seem like he cared if she had a boyfriend or not. _"Why should I answer him? Well he answered."_

"My best friend is Kyoko other friend is … and no I don't have a boyfriend." - When she was saying this she was looking him in an eyes and when she ended he smiled. _"Why is he smiling?"_ - "What?"

"I'm sorry... but I thought that this is so much like you." - He didn't stop smiling at all.

"What do you mean?" - She didn't understand him.

"Well in my opinion... and if I'm wrong you can correct me... you are hard working, intelligent, beautiful, strong woman who doesn't like to depend on anyone, am I right?" - With every word he was saying she was getting redder.

"Thanks." - She took a glass and drank some wine. _"What is with him? … He said that I'm beautiful... it's NOT a first time that someone have said this to me … and yet I feel like it is. What's wrong with me?"_

Waiter come with food and they started eating in silence. When they ended eating Yashiro asked if she wants some desert but she refused because she can't eat sweets, after all she is an actress.

"You know, even if you are an actress, it's ok if you eat some sweet once in awhile, don't you think?"

"I don't want to." - She didn't want to gain in her wight.

"Okay. Then I will order some desert." - While he was ordering a dessert she was observing him. "_He is really handsome. In this suit he looks old. Hmmm … How old is he anyway? This will be mine next question."_

"Is there something on my face?" - Kanae smiled.

"No, I just wondered how old you are."

"Hmmm … and how old do you think i am?" - He asked her with smirk.

"I don't really know... because of this suite i would give you 27 or even 28 but I think that you want to look older so people would treat you with respect … so I think that you are 24 or 25?"

"I this year I will be 25. And you are 19 right?" - "_So he knows how old I am."_

"Yes I'm 19."

"When are your birthday? If I'm correct then you will have it soon, right?" - _"Why does he want to know this?"_

"My birthday are in two weeks."

"Would you like anything for a present?" - He asked her and in the same time he got a dessert. "Do you want more wine?" - _"Wha.. wine … ah the bottle is empty … do I? He shocked me with a present... why would he buy me a present?"_

"And you?" - _"Well definitely I don't want to look like a child in front of him but I don't want him to think that I'm a drunk." _He seemed like he was thinking about this.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink more wine. Do you want anything else?" - She refused. She wasn't really thirsty. She looked at a cake he got, it looked delicious.

"Is it tasty?" - She asked. He got a piece of cake.

"Open your mouth."

"Wha..." - When she wanted to ask he put the piece of cake to her mouth. She blushed. "_What is he doing? It's like an indirect k ... kiss? … Now I act like Kyoko. But it's really delicious."_

"Do you like it? would you like more?" - He asked her.

"It's really delicious but I shouldn't eat sweets." " He rolled his eyes. _"What does it mean?"_

"Say AH …" - He was saying it like he was with a child.

"I'm not a child, Ya - mmm" - Again he put part of cake to her mouth. _"It's really good. … AH!" _- "Stop it!"

"But you said that it's delicious..." - He looked at her with so innocent eyes that she didn't complain.

"It's your cake so you will eat it." - She looked at him with look that hates the opposition.

"Okay." - To show that he is listening her he took a bite of his cake. - "So how about this present?" - "_So he didn't forget about this."_

"What about it. Yashiro-san, you don't have to give me anything." - _"I shouldn't ask him for anything anyway." _

"Why?" - She knew that she couldn't just refuse him because it was pointless.

"Okay, then give me what you think will suit me." - She smirked at him. He smiled back, that smile meant that he will accept challenge.

They talked for a while but then Yashiro suggested that he will walk her home. At first she protested.

"Then I will call a cab."

"Cab is really expensive so I won't agree. I just come back home by train."

"It's too late for that." - She looked at him with disbelief.

"Then what time is it?" - She said this more to herself then to him. She took cellphone from bag and saw that it was way too late to come back home by train and cab was too expensive... so I will have to walk.

"I'm really sorry for keeping you so late, Kanae-san."

"It's okay Yashiro-san I had a nice day and I relaxed a little bit so I'm thankful to you." - He smiled. _"Don't show such a smile! You're going to kill me!"_

"Thanks to you I had a nice day too. Then I walk you home. Show the way." - She smiled at him and turned left.

"This way."

They walked in silence for a while. They were walking side by side and she was looking at him few times. She tried not to but her eyes just looked at him naturally. But she wasn't the only one who was doing that. She couldn't take the silence and and thinking that he is looking at her.

"I don't live alone. I have siblings who have children and we live together. So don't get scared when you come inside okay?" - She looked at him apologetically. _"Wait! I just invited him to my home! Why did I do so … he will think that my family is sick! Beside he didn't say that he want to come, right?"_

"So you have a big family? I have only little sister. She is 5." - She looked at him surprised. Well the difference was 20 years. "My father remarried after my mother died." - He added when he saw her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that your mother is dead. My condolences." - He smiled at her. They walked for half an hour already.

"It's okay she died 10 years ago." - She didn't ask for anything else because he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it. _"There is more about his family matter."_ They walked in silence again but this time he looked like he was lost in thought so she didn't want to disturb him. She walked straight and was thinking about this evening. _"I was eating dinner with a really handsome guy and that person is Tsuruga's manager. I had a nice day and I would like to repeat it. I think that ... I really like him."_ - "Ah!"

"What is it, Yashiro-san?" - He scared her with this. - "Has something happen?" - He shouted just when she thought about her fillings.

"This is where I live." - He stopped and showed her where he lives. - "Do you live far away from this place?" - He asked her surprised.

"Around half an hour or maybe one hour I think." - She said after she thought for awhile. - "Do you live alone, Yashiro-san?"

"Yes. Do you want to come in?" - She blushed because she felt like she forced him to invite her. but he took that blush for something else. - "I didn't mean anything by that, Kotonami-san." - _"What does he mean?" _And then she saw that he blushed a little bit. _"God... he thought... that … I thought … "_

"I know you didn't mean it. And I would like to see how you live." - _"Actually I don't really want him to come to my home. So I just go to his apartment. Why is my heart beating so fast? It's like he said, we are not going to do anything! ... Don't feel disappointed! But seriously how would his strong body feel? STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS!"_

"Okay it's on a second floor."

It have two room, kitchen, restroom, and like she thought the room where he had closed door it was his bedroom. But somehow it looked really nice.

"It's nice apartment." - Kanae took off her boots and jacket. And she heard Yashiro voice coming from like she thought kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink, Kotonami-san? Water, tea, juice or anything else?"

"Water is okay." - Actually she wanted something stronger for more courage but she already drunk wine and it should be inath. She come inside some room where was many photos and a little table in middle.

She took one in her hand. Photo presented a boy (14-15) in his school uniform. _"It must be Yashiro-san he looks so cute on this picture."_ Under the picture was words _**Yashiro**____**Yukihito**_. _"So his name is Yukihito."_ She didn't realize that he come in the room.

"Don't look." He got closer and tried to take the photo from her hand but she was faster. While she tried to hide a picture she tripped and while he caught her he poured water on her shirt. She was on a floor but she didn't feel pain and she felt that her upper part was wet. She opened her eyes and what she saw was his dark brown eyes. His glass ended somewhere on floor. They were looking at her so intensively that she felt like she is in fire. Her pulse fastened and they lips were just inches away from each other. He's sent was so good. She felt that it would be so easy to get used to this sent. _"I want him. Just take him. Kanae you can do it. Look at his eyes... he's hungry … he wants your body."_ Her lips touched his. Gently. His tongue touched his lips. He didn't have to wait long. She parted her lips and accepted him. His hands were on her back and they were massaging them. _"What is happening? I just know that I want more. What happen to me? You made me go insane! So take responsibility!" _His lips parted from hers and he started kissing her jaw and her neck. He come back to his senses when he left a kiss mark on her neck. He looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I think that you should change a t-shirt I go and lend you some." - "_What is he saying? That this is the end … You must be kidding me!"_ He stood up and when he touched handle Kanae stood up and said.

"I don't think that I will need it now." - When she said it she took off hrt t-shirt. - "You turned me on and now you want to go? Do you think that I will let you go?" - When she ended saying it she was inches away from him. His eyes became even darker.

"Do you really want this, Kanae?" - She wasn't so sure of anything in her life before. She wanted him now. It felt so good when he said her name that she knew she will want to hear it more.

"I'm sure, Yuki." - He kissed her.

**MEANWHILE PRESIDENT LORY TAKARADA**

He was sitting in his mansion and he was playing loves game.

"I'm so bored! In real life is better making couples... I want Ren to come back to work it's more fun this way!"

**I'm sorry once more time for such long wait! I proms that now I will write more because I have more time.**


	13. Chapter 12

I AM VERY SORRY FOR WRITING JUST NOW! BUT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE AND I HAD A LITTLE BREAKDOWN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Kyoko and Ren

* * *

><p>Kyoko pulled Ren inside the shower and she kissed him. She couldn't believe that he meant her. He said that he loves me! ME OF ALL PEOPLE! He could have anyone and he choose me... Why..? His lips trailed down to her slender neck and he left the kiss mark over there. And when he cupped her right breast all thought flied away. His lips went lower to her chest. He took her left breast inside his mouth and started sucking on it. One of his hand went to Kyoko's back and was pulling her closer to him. Kyoko's hands were on Kuon's lower back, pulling him closer. He went on his knees and his lips were kissing her stomach. Kyoko's hands moved to his hair. She was massaging his scalp. Kuon stopped moving and looked up at Kyoko. He closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to control himself.<p>

"Wait. We need to talk before we continue." Said Kuon. Kyoko couldn't understand what was going on.

"...What?" Ren stood up and went out of the shower.

"When you end taking a shower we need to talk." He said it so seriously that she almost dropped it. Almost is the key word.

"Can't we take the shower together and then talk?" Ren's eyes widened. He turned around and looked at her.

"Kyo-"

"Please I want this. We don't have to do anything..." She blushed. It's so embarrassing to continue. She turned her head away. "nasty... I just want to..." Kuon stepped inside the shower again and hugged her. She's so cute.

"I love you, Kyoko." Kyoko blushed. He said it! He really said it! He reached for shampoo and started pouring it on his right hand. "Turn around."

"Eh..? Why?" He smiled at her and her knees went weak. Don't smile like that!

"I want to wash your hair... Can I?" He looked at her with one level puppy face. She turned around without a word. God! That face is impossible! Kyoko closed her eyes.

"Ymmm..." It feels nice. I could stay like that for a while. Ren smiled his angelic smile at her. God she's gorgeous. Ren started taking the shampoo off her head. When he was done Kyoko turned around.

"It's my turn." She looked up at him and frowned. She blushed a little. God I'm blushing all the time... but I think it's normal in my position. After all I woke up in bed naked with a guy I'm in love with to find out that he loves me too. And to add he have more experience than me... On that her face fell.

"Kyoko, what happened?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes. Has it finally sank in? Is she mad? Did I do something wrong? God... what shou-. Kyoko shook her head and said with small smile.

"Nothing... I just realised that I'm really short and that...ymm.. you have to sit down..." Kuon frowned and then laughed. He sat down and waited for Kyoko to start. Before she started she hugged him from behind and she nipped his neck.

"Hmm..?"

"Kuon, I love you." Kuon's heart started beating faster and he couldn't believe how lucky he is... But it can end after I tell her the truth about me... He closed his eyes. And waited for Kyoko's hands to soothe him. They didn't disappoint him. He smiled. When she ended she purred shower gel on her hands and started cleaning his back. When she ended with his back she purred more gel and moved her hands under his. While Kyoko was cleaning his chest she leaned on his back. Kuon groaned when he felt her breasts on his back. Her hands moved down to his stomach. She leaned to his ear. She nibbled it.

"Kyok-"

"Stand up. Please". He did what he was told to do. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm going to clean his... hhhis.. aaaass and ymmm and THAT... She gulped and touched his butt. She could hear that his breathing fastened. I did it. *blush* When she ended she moved down and was cleaning his thighs and calfs. Then she stood up.

"Turn around." He did. She looked in his eyes and she saw lust in them.

"Kyoko." She bite her lower lip and she cupped him and started moving up and down. His breathing fastened. His eyes became hazy. He likes it. That's mean I'm doing it right, right? Kuon tightened his jaw. She fastened her moves. He opened his eyes and took her hands in his. He pushed her back to the wall and kissed her. He pressed himself to her opening. He moved his lips to her neck. God I have to stop! Before we do anything we need to talk. I have to tell her my past and let her decide, if she wants to be with me.

"God, you are making me go insane." She moaned.

"Kuon... please." She whimpered. It felt to good. She wanted more. He pulled away and she whimpered louder. He moved his hand to her opening and massaged her. She clung to his shoulder.

"Oh..." Kyoko looked inside Kuon's eyes and she couldn't look away. There were so much passion in them, so much love. She wanted to stay like that. She felt loved. She wanted to give him the same feeling. She wanted him to feel the same. God. How much I love you. But... can I make him happy, like he deserves? He saw that her face changed a little bit. He pressed his lips to her ear and nibbled it. At the same time he put his fingers inside her opening. He started moving faster and faster. Forcing her to go to her edge. She was making strange noises, which she couldn't stop. From time to time she would scream his name, all of his names. From Kuon, Corn to Ren.

"Kyoko." He whispered to her ear. With so much love. "Come for me." He fastened his moves. And she nuzzled his neck. She hugged him and screamed his name before coming. Kyoko closed her eyes, while Kuon turned her around. He purred some gel on his hands and started cleaning her from scratch. First her back, later her legs. From time to time there would escape some noises from her mouth but she tried to stop them. When he ended with her legs he moved to her ass just like she did. She tensed and he leaned to her ear.

"Loosen up. I just want to clean you up." She tried to loosen up. But she couldn't help it. She wanted more. She wanted his hands all over her body. Kuon started making circles at her ass and waited for her to relax. "Your skin is so soft. I feel like I could touch you forever." He took his hands off her ass and purred more gel and started cleaning her slender neck, chest. He stayed there a little longer than necessary. Then his hands moved to her stomach.

"Kuon." Kyoko felt like she was about to burn. Stop playing with me. I want you. She wanted to say it out loud but all that escaped her lips was another whimper because he pressed himself to her back.

"Hmm?" He put himself inside of her.

"Stop.." She whispered.

"You want me to stop?" He bit her neck and started moving out.

"No!" She shouted and tried to stop him by clutching his thighs with her hands from both sides. "I meant... hmm... stop... " She huffed. "Playing with me." Kuon stealed. He frowned and couldn't believe what she just said. She thinks I'm playing with her? Kyoko dug her nails in his thigh. She wanted him to move but he wouldn't budge. He put his right hand on her hip and with his left hand he lifted her head so she would look inside his eyes.

"I never and I repeat I never played with you!" He huffed. It felt like she said something wrong. "I always took you seriously." She couldn't take her eyes from his. Kyoko's eyes softened.

"I know." His eyes become hazy. She took her hand off his thigh and put it behind his head and started pulling it to hers. She kissed him at first it was sweet kiss but soon it become heated. He started moving inside her. She started moaning in his mouth. She tilted up and she put her hands on the wall, while he was pounding inside her from behind. Kyoko's head was bound down. She could feel that she was close, so close.

"Look up." He said it through his gritted teeth. "I want to see.. *huff* your eyes while I make you feel good." Kyoko blushed hard but she did what he told her to do. Not soon after that she come. Kuon greeted his teeth even harder and pulled himself out of her warm insides. He turned her around while she still was in ecstasy of they love make. He picked her up and put her legs around himself. When he saw in her eyes that she was coming back to her senses he put himself again inside of her. He groaned it felt too good for him. He wanted to stay like that forever, inside her arms, where it was warm and safe, where he could be himself and no one will judge him. When he realised that she tightened her grip on him he started moving inside her. At first slowly but later when he pressed her back on the wall he fastened his pease.

"Kuon... ymmmm... I can't... ahh no longer..."

"Not yet." He kissed her. He couldn't believe how good she felt. "You're amazing."

"Ahh... please... Kuon I.." he started plunging inside her even harder, until they both come. Kuon put his head on Kyoko's shoulder and breathed in the scent they both made.

"I love you, Kyoko."

"I love you too Kuon."

* * *

><p>I end this chapter here but I will continue soon! Next chapter should be this evening.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

So like promised here is another chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. I'm sorry that it is so short...

* * *

><p>Ren and Kyoko:<p>

Around 2 PM

Finally they get out from shower. They were cleaned and dressed up. Kyoko was sitting on sofa while Kuon sat on a table. He was facing a ground and from time to time he would steal glances at Kyoko.

"Kuon, is everything alright?" Kyoko could see how he flinched. Did something happened? What could happen that his acting so strange? Kyoko waited for a while for him to speak but it looked like it would take him forever. Kyoko stood up from sofa and she clung Kuons face from both sides in her hands. "Kuon, what happen? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did. I try to-" He cut as soon as he realized to what this headed. To her blaming herself for everything.

"No it's not your fault. It's about me..." He dropped his head and looked down again. "More specific about my past."

"It's okay." He looked at her with confusion plastered on his face. She hugged him. "You don't have to say it to me. I can see how hard it is, it always was for you. Past is a past no matter what you do you can't change it, you just have to live with it. Or better live your past behind you and live with a moment. I understand that you had it hard I can see it in your eyes. Probably harder than me but no matter what happen I know who you are and I love you for that." He hugged her.

"How.." He almost choked on his words. He coughed. "How can you say that, when you don't know what I did? I..." He cut. He couldn't continue. He was afraid to say it. That he killed his best friend. How will she react? Will she hate me for sleeping with a murderer with a monster? He hide his face in his hands and continued anyway. She deserves to know the truth. "I killed my best friend." He said it. Kyoko's eyes widened. Wha..? She looked at him with sadness. She kneeled in front of him.

"Kuon." He didn't move. "Kuon, look at me." He looked at her. She could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. He looked much older than he really was. "What happened?"

"I killed my best friend." He repeated. Kyoko sighed.

"It's not what I'm asking. What happened that day? How did you do it?"

"Why?" He looked dumbly at her. Kyoko frowned.

"What?"

"Why are you still here. I told you that I killed my best friend shouldn't you scream at me? Be mad at me? Shouldn't you hate me?" With each word he was breaking even more. She smiled at him.

"I told you past is a past you can't changed it. I know who you really are. I know that you are capable of violence but I also know that you would never hurt me or a person you care for. Something bad happened to you and I'm sorry that it did but if you think that I will live you just because something bad happened than you are wrong. Who do you think I am? I said that I love you and I throw this words to everyone. I just want to know the whole story. I want to understand you. And most of all I want to stay by your side for as long as you will let me." At the end of her speech she blushed. Kuons eyes widened with each word she said.

He decided to tell her his story. How it all begun. How he wanted to be like his father and people were making him feel less than garbage. How they would beat him up and he wouldn't fight back because his dad taught him better. How he was lying to his parents. That was the time when his dad decided to take him to Kyoto and when he met Kyoko and she made him want to try harder for his dreams. But when he come back it become more dangerous but he still had his dream. They would attack him with weapons, directors expected more from him than he could give at that time. Than he met Rick, who told him that he should fight back and so he did. But while he did it he lost his dream. He wanted someone to end this, because he couldn't end this himself so he was seeking fights sometimes even provoking them but at the end it wasn't him but Rick who died. He tried really hard to be what everyone wanted him but he couldn't take it. He got lost, he wanted someone to understand to see him. The real him but no one would. Not Rick, not mum, not even dad who was his hero. And then if he didn't fight that fatal night Rick wouldn't be dyed. He would be probably happily married to Tina. After that he had to run away and he did to Japan with Lory's help. And that's how Tsuruga Ren got born.

There were times where Kyoko wanted to cry for him but she had to be strong for him and let him end it first.

"So now you see. I killed my best friend." This time he was looking her straight in the eyes. "Do you hate me?"

"Kuon I told you I love you, no matter what happened, no matter what you did or you didn't do. They broke you and your parents didn't realise it in time. But you are alive, right here with me and I'm glad that it was Rick and not you." Tears started running down her face but she still continued. "I know that this is selfish for me to think like that but this is truth. I love you for who you are. I'm not telling you to forget your past or Rick, I'm telling you to live with IT not IN it." At the end she hugged him.

"Thank you." Kuon said it through tears. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other in arms.

The silence broke Kuon, who stood suddenly that Kyoko almost lost balance. He went on his knee and looked up at her.

"Kuon wha-" He didn't give her time to continue.

"You told me live with a moment, so I am. I know that I love you I always did and I know that I would like to spent the rest of my life with you. I am not perfect but I do anything in my power to make you happy. I know I should do it with a ring but I love you. Mogami Kyoko will you marry me? Right here? Right now?" Kyoko's eyes become so wide he was afraid for a while that they would pop out.

"Kuon... I ..." She didn't know what to say. He asked me to marry him. Is this real or is this a dream and I will wake up soon? God! If this is a dream then please whoever is up there don't wake me up. Tears started running down her face, again. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" Kuon smiled his angelic smile at her.

"I wasn't so sure anything else in my life. I love you."

"I will marry you." He stood up and caught her in his arms. He kissed her. After the kiss she hide her face in the noop of his neck. She looked in his eyes and showed him her angelic smile with a small blush on her cheeks. "So what now?"

"We are going out." When they were getting out kuon took camera with him.

* * *

><p>IN THE OFFICE STATUS AROUND 7 PM<p>

While they were going to arrange everything for the wedding they met Aoi, Jack and Carl. Kyoko asked them to be their witness. At first they were shocked but then decided to agree. Beside they liked Kyoko and Kuon looked like a normal person. Anyway why shouldn't they have fun. They went to buy rings, dress, suit and flowers together. They had a lot of fun and become good friends.

"Do you, Hizuri Kuon take Mogami Kyoko as your wife?" Kuon smiled and his heart started beating faster.

"I do." Kyoko couldn't believe that she was getting married. He said "I do."

"Do you, Mogami Kyoko take Hizuri Kuon as your husband?"

"I do."

"I announce you a husband and wife. You can kiss the bride." And he did.

While Aoi and Jack were the witness, Carl were filming everything.

* * *

><p>NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WEDDING!<p>

BECAUSE I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW THE CEREMONY SHOULD LOOK LIKE I DID WHAT I DID SO I'M REALLY SORRY! IF ANYONE KNOWS AND WOULD BE NICE AND HAD THE TIME TO PM ME WITH INFORMATIONS THEN I WOULD BE REALLY GRATEFUL.

BECAUSE I HAVE WORK TOMORROW AND THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW I WILL WRITE NEXT CHAPTER ON MONDAY AT LAST I WILL POST IT ON WEDNESDAY! HOPE YOU ARE LOOKING FORWARD NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Chapter 14

I PROMISED CHAPTER A WEEK AGO BUT UNFORTUNATELY I ENDED IN WORK AND I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME. FOR THAT I AM DEEPLY SORRY.

* * *

><p>I am married. I am no longer Mogami Kyoko but Hizuri Kyoko. Hizuri. Kyoko stole a glance at Ren. He was smiling from ear to ear. After the ceremony they ended on beach. Kyoko took off her boots. We did it! Kyoko started laughing. Kuon joined her, took her in her arms and spinned around.<p>

"Kyoko, you are gorgeous." He showed her his angelic smile and showered her with small kiss all around her face.

While they were laughing Carl were taking pictures of them.

"I can't believe they got married in a spot, while you needed... almost seven years." Carl looked at his brother and smiled. "Hope it will work out for them."

* * *

><p>They ended in a restaurant on a beach with a live music. The four of them were drinking and doing stupid things, while Carl were with camera making sure that nothing escaped. When people around found out that they just got married they congratulated them and decided to have fun with them. Few of them said how much they pity the men for being caged forever but some said that they envy him the beautiful wife. Kuon decided that all drinks were on him and people cheered him. Kyoko had the first dance with Kuon. Later they tied Kuons eyes and hands, he had to take her garter with his teeth. When it was midnight Kyoko throw her flowers to the unmarried group of girls. It caught a little girl. While Kuon throw bow-tie and caught it a little boy. Later the young pair had to dance together. Everyone were laughing and saying how cute they looked. After that dance Kuon took Kyoko in arms and danced with her.<p>

"I love you." They said it in the same time and started laughing. It felt like they were doing it all the time.

"I am the luckiest women alive." Kuon kissed Kyoko's lips.

"So you think. The truth is I am the luckiest men alive."

Someone from the people decided that a bride should sing a song. Kyoko tried to back off from it but she decided that it won't hurt her to sing. She got on the scene and sat in front of the piano, while Kuon couldn't take his eyes off his wife.

"This song is about my h.. husband. The name is "Because you loved me."." Kyoko blushed cutely.

For all those times you stood by me

Everyone were shocked and impressed when they heard her sing.

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

Kuon couldn't believe that she could sing. And what she sang. She said she will sing about me. Did I really did all of it? Am I like that?

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

_She is mine._

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

Everyone cheered and clapped when she ended. When she stepped down from the scene Kuon got to her and captured her in his arms and inhaled her smell.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" People cheered and he did what they wanted him to. He kissed her hard. They started cheering again.

"Where did you learn to sing and play like that?" She laughed.

"It was nothing. I can't really sing s-" Kuon cut her off with kiss.

"You sang beautifully. I wonder why did you decide to become an actress and not a singer with that voice." Herface fell a little bit.

"You see Sho would always say how I can't sing and play that I should stop so I stopped doing it in front of him. Did you really like it?" She asked with a doubt and a hope all over her face.

"I didn't just like it, I loved it. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her again.

When everything calmed down a little bit they sat and looked at each other with so much love. Kyoko broke the nice silence.

"What are we going to do when we come back?" He could see the panic arising in her eyes. "I mean what are we going to tell them. Everything is perfect and all but what will I tell Moko-san or what will you tell Yashiro-san and how will take it president?" She looked at Kuon with more worry and panic. Kuon knew if he won't stop her now it will be impossible later, so he kissed her hard.

"How about we will worry about this when we wake up? Right now I want to do completely different things then worry about Lory or Yashiro-san. After all I have such beautiful wife right?" He couldn't believe how this word felt right and he was repeating it in his head. Wife. Wife. Wife. He took her in his hands and headed to the door. When people saw it they started cheering. Carl came to them and handed them the camera.

They walked for twenty minutes to the hotel. All this time Ren had her in his hands. For first five she was complaining but later decided that it's a waste of breath so she stopped and cherished the moment she had.

* * *

><p>I know it's really short but I don't know what to write that it won't feel off in this chapter. Next chapter should be soon. If you see some mistakes please tell so and I'm really sorry for them.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

HI! I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET TO WRITING AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT! HOPE SOMEONE IS STILL READING THIS STORY... I GOT A LITTLE BIT LOST WITH WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPED TO MOVE MY ASS AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER LOL

IN THIS CHAPTER I'LL WRITE A LITTLE BIT OF KANAE/YASHIRO :) HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!

* * *

><p>Yashiro felt very comfortable in his bed. He snuggled a little bit closer to warmth that he had in his arms. He sighed with happiness. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt so relaxed. Probably when he was a kid in his mums arms? He didn't want to go there so instead he opened his eyes. And he was caught off guard. He had a girl in his arms. Not just any girl but Kotonami Kanae. Ice queen. Unapproachable. And then everything come back. He remembered that he bumped into her yesterday and later they had a really nice dinner and then she come to his apartment. By accident of course! And then he spilled water on her. <em>God sometimeshe was such a clude.<em>And then they... A small smile tugged on his lips. But soon it disappeared. He sight. He still had to make few call phones with apologies. And some more to finally finish this business... And tomorrow it would start again. Ren was coming back to work. Maybe he is spending some time with Kyoko right now. Before he got over excited he shook his head and decided that even if he was he probably wouldn't make any progress. He sometimes was really worried that something was wrong with this boy.

He looked at time and was shocked to see that it was already 8am. He really slept good. And he didn't have any nightmares. His heart started beating a little bit faster. He started getting up and heard a whimper. He stilled. He didn't want to wake Kanae up. He leaned and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered to her. He realised that both of them were naked. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he had an adorable blush over there. He tackled her in, so she wouldn't be cold. He smiled. He looked around and put his pants on and some shirt. He looked back. And decided to take out one of his shirts. He put it next to bed so she could wear it when she woke up.

He took out some ingredients from refrigerator and decided to do scrambled eggs with vegetables. He toasted some bread. While he was cooking and humming under his nose, he was lost in thought. _I told her I have a sister. Why did I tell her that? No one knows about it. I didn't even tell this to president_. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He felt arms wrap around his torso. He jumped. And then he heard a chuckle behind.

"For a moment there I thought you're one of this guys who lives and never comes back." Kanae said. Her voice was a little muffled, because her face was pressed to his back. "And then I saw shirt and smelled food. What are you making?"

"Ah I'm sorry. I didn't think you could take it that way..." He blushed slightly. He could feel her breasts on his back. When was the last time I waswith a girl? "I wanted to bring breakfast to bed. And apologise foryesterday." He felt her tense on his last words. She uwrapped her hands from around him. He put food on plat

"Why?" She asked. Confusion all over her face.

"Huh?" Now he was confused. Shouldn't she be mad at me? After all I said that I didn't expect anything like that. Grunted we stopped before anything more happened but still. I took advantage of her! But again she shouldn't follow a stranger to his apartment! Well I'm not a stranger but still a man! Who lives alone! And he said that to her... He put the food on the table

"Why do you want to apologies?"

"Ymmm" He fidgeted a little bit. "Because I took advantage of you? Shouldn't you be mad?" He looked at her. Worry plastered on his face. Will she hate me? Of course she will! Everyone does... He looked down on his foot. He heard her sigh. Here it comes. He looked up. After all he's not a coward. He will take it in. Even if this will open old wounds.

"Yuki, I wanted it. You didn't take advantage of me. If more it was me taking advantage of you. It should be me apologising not the other way around." Now it was her turn to fidget a little bit and blush. She never was good in apologising. God she couldn't remember when was the last time she actually did it. "And thank you, for stopping when you did." she looked into his eyes.

"Your welcome." He give her his big smile. "How about we'll eat right now? the food is getting colder."

"I'll just take a coffee." she tried to retreat from the table. Yashiro stood up.

"Kanae. Sit." Kanaes breath got caught in her throat. the way her name rolled from his month. God she loved it. She was contemplating if she didn't that maybe he would call her again. "If you won't do it, I'm going to force feed you." She sat down and he smiled at her. She blushed but smiled back. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I worry. And i don't want you to get sick." He sight. I'm an idiot. Of course she will get annoyed. He heard her laugh. And looked up at her with surprise.

"Thanks. It feels nice when someone is worrying about you. And fuss around." Whats wrong with me! Normally i would get annoyed. But he's face. He was getting upset... "and thank you for making breakfast for me." She tried it and smiled. "It's delicious!" She saw him smile.

"You're welcome!" He beamed at her. "I'm happy to hear that you like it." He reminded her a little bit of a puppy. You will do one wrong move and he will get really upset. One right and he will be happy till the end of day.

After breakfast he told her to take a shower and he will clean up. She tried to insist that she should clean up after all he made it but he didn't have it. He took the dishes and went to clean them. She went back to the room to look for her clough's from yesterday. She found almost all of them. The only part that was missing were her panties. She decided she will look for them later. While she was taking a shower she decided that she really liked Yashiro. He was really nice and made her feel safe. She smiled. And then her face fall. After all she didn't know what he thought about her. And after how she acted yesterday. She couldn't believe that yesterday it looked like a great idea. Kanae come out of the shower and realised that there was only one towel. Which had to belong to Yuki. She smiled and just used it. She looked into mirror and saw a kiss mark on the lower part of her neck. She blushed and touched it. She will have to hide it. But she liked the idea of being marked by Yuki. At the end she smiled.

She come out from a bathroom and stopped when she saw Yuki cleaning the mess they made yesterday. She smiled. He is a keeper. She giggled.

Yuki turned around when he heard a sound he never heard. It suits her. Such a carefree laugh. He smiled at her, then frowned. "Come here and sit." At the same time he sat on the sofa and pointed at the floor between his legs. she blushed but did as he asked. He took the towel from her hands and started drying her hers. A first she was surprised but soon she relaxed and enjoyed the moment. "Thanks." She purred like a cat. He put her hairs up and leaned down. She could feel the change in the air. He kissed her on her neck from behind. She could hear him inhale and go back to the task in hand.

"I'll order a taxi for you." He went for a phone but felt her tender touch on his arm.

"It's okay. I can walk. It's not that far." She said and smiled.

"Kanae it's okay. I'll pay for it. After all it's my fault that you're not home yet." She bite her lower lip and considered it.

"Fine. Thank you. But it's already 9.30am so I don't have time to go home. I'll be going to LME right now." She smiled at him.

"Oh. Then how about you wait for me to take a shower and maybe we can go together?" He asked. When he saw her opening her mouth everything clicked. "Wait you wanted to walk from here to LME?"

"Ah no. I was thinking of taking a train. But we can go together." She smiled at him. "So go and take a shower so we won't get late. I have to be there on 10.30am at last." She pushed him to the bathroom. He laughed. It was so nice to have someone to bicker with in the morning.

"Okay." He turned around and kissed her. She opened her mouth to give him access. The kiss became more heated with every second. Their hands were everywhere. They wondered undershirts. But before it went anywhere Yuki withdrawed. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"It's fine." She hugged him. "It's not like I'm not to blame. I kissed back. If I didn't like it I wouldn't kiss you back." He smiled and hugged her back. He put his chin on her head.

"Does this mean that I have chance for inviting you for a dinner today?" He couldn't believe how nervous he was.

"Mo I thought you'd never ask." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Okay. Go take a shower while I wait for you." HE beamed at her and kissed her lightly on her lips. Which caught her off guard and she blushed while he smiled.

He went to take a shower. In the taxi they exchanged phone numbers and decided to talk later about their date. At the end no one could miss Konami's big smile. She glowed with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the end for now. I'll continue later. Hopefully still today. Next chapter will be with RenKyoko but I'm not sure what to write about... should they go back? Probably. What should they say to president? if you have any suggestions please review or just pm me.**

**I'm sorry for not writing in so long. Please review it really helps and motivate me to write.**


	17. Chapter 16

HI! I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY LAPTOP RIGHT NOW... SO I'M WRITING ON MY PHONE... SORRY ABOUT MISTAKES AND FOR A LONG WAIT. I'M PLANNING TO FINISH THIS STORY REALLY SOON AND DO THE SEQUEL.

THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWINGS, FAVS AND REVIEWS :)

SO NOW I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO KYOKO/REN :) HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT! WARNING A LITTLE BIT OF LEMON IN THIS ONE!

Kuon held her in his arms. He was going through the doors to their hotel room. He still couldn't believe how lucky he is. She actually said yes! He looked at her beautiful face which was slightly pink from embarrassment. He chuckled at the memory.

They just got into the hallway of a hotel. It was around 10 pm. Kuon held Kyoko like a princess and people stared. In one hand he held her boots. He was wearing black tuxedo while she was wearing white cute dress. Which was made from very soft material with small decolt. When she was walking it barely touched the ground. On first look it didn't look anything fancy but it's a very beautiful dress and it looked like it was made especially for her. But when you looked a little bit closer you could see it sparkling. Around her decolt there were small diamonds. The dress fit her perfectly. Later he decided to tell her that it was his mums store they bought the dress from. When people realized that they got married they started cheering and congratulating them. You could hear loughs and how they were saying how amazing they looked together. There was a small girl staring at them with sparkles in her eyes saying the they looked like fairies. At that Kyoko blushed scarlet and hide her face in Kuon's chest. And he laughed his carefree laugh. She looked at him and her breath got caught in her throat. He had his heavenly smile pointed at her. Someone from the crowd screamed that he should kiss a bride for a good luck. People laughed. While the groom did it with no complaint. Back to present.

She glared at him.

"That's not funny!" But there already was a smile forming in the corner of her mouth.

"You have to admit that it was funny just a little bit. Especially the comment that little girl had. Saying that both of us looks like fairies. Reminded me a little bit of a little girl I met in a forest in Kyoto." He closed the door with his foot and leaned on them. He couldn't take his eyes of her. It was so hard. He loved to look how her expressions were changing so quickly. And at that moment a beautiful blush was forming on her face and her neck. Going a little bit lower. Hiding under her dress. He followed it with his eyes. With every milliliter it got down his eyes became darker.

"Stop making fun of me. And I think she meant only you when she was talking about fairies. I don't look like one at all. Well maybe with this dress-" He cut her rambling with a kiss on her lips. She moaned into his mouth and parted her lips. To her dismay he ended a kiss to fast for her liking. He put his forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes. His expression showing that he is very serious. She tensed a little bit in his arms.

"Kyoko." He dropped the shoes on the floor. He started making small circles on her back to relax her. "In my eyes you are the most beautiful women on this earth. Standing right beside my mum. I love you for who you are, Kyoko. But I don't like it when you are talking so low about yourself. Right now you are Hizuri Kyoko. My wife. So please stop talking so bad about yourself." Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall. He kissed her tears away. She yelped when she felt his lips on her eyes and smiled softly. "For the rest of my days I'm going to tell you how beautiful, amazing, talented you are. Until you will believe me, your husband and not some prick who didn't know what kind of jewel he had in front of himself. Everyday I will tell you how I love your eyes when you are talking about your passions. They light so much and it looks like your face is glowing. How-" Now it was Kyoko's turn to kiss him just to silence him. It was too much for her to absorb. That he really thought like that about her. She became all red when he was talking. And it looked like he wouldn't finish soon. She was so embraced. But it was so nice to hear such a warm words from someone you love. Her innocent kiss became more heated with every passing second. He descended a little bit lower and started kissing her slender neck. Then he moved to her left ear. "You're amazing." He whispered to her ear. "Beautiful." With each world and kiss he was moving closer to bed. She moaned and whirled in his arms.

"I'm-" He kissed her hard. And parted just for second.

"Mine. All mine." He whispered and kissed her again. At the same time he started putting her on bed full of red rose petals. Her eyes opened wide. And then she realised that the whole room was in them. There were roses everywhere. For a second she was asking herself how did she miss it. But then the embarrassment in the lobby. And then he distracted her. Her lips parted with shock and small scream escaped her lips. Tears gathered in her eyes again. Kuon took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned. His hands started roaming around her body. He wanted her dress off of her. Right now. Calm down Kuon. You have to take things slowly. You can't rush. He put his hands between her head and looked into her loving eyes full of happy tears.

"How... when... you... I... why-" He kissed her gently and laid next to her. He gathered her in his arms and put her head on his chest. He smiled softly. He was quite happy with himself.

"You deserve it. You're my everything." He said it to her with so much love that she actually started crying harder. "I should have done that for our first time and for that I'm really sorry. I should have treated you like a princess you are. And not-" She cut him with a giggle and a small sniff. She pulled her head up and looked into his slightly shocked eyes.

"If I remember correctly you did treat me like a princess, my knight." His eyes widened and then he laughed.

"God, I love you so much!" She laughed with him.

"I love you more." She said it between laughs. He looked at her more calmly.

"Impossible. You are the air I breath. My light that shows me the way from the darkness I lived for so long." He moved a little bit and laid on his side. He still hold her with one arm. And with the other hand he touched her cheek and with his finger he parted her lips. "My water I need to drink to survive. My strength when I think I have enough and I'm about to give up. My smile, because I'm smiling only when you are on my mind. And more but I think that this is enough for now to show my point. So I love you more." He smiled at the end of his speech. In the middle of it she started crying again. How can he do that? But how can he think I don't love him as much or even more? Just to make her point she got air in her lungs. His smell hit her and her eyes became dark with desire.

"And you are my-" But he didn't let her finish he kissed her hard. Holding her head in his hand. He parted for a second.

"I love you more. End of discussion." And he kissed her harder. They had a small battle in this kiss. And then he started to move down, kissing her chin and her neck.

"That's not fair." She mumbled. He chuckled. He bite her neck slightly.

"No one said it is. I'm just going to show you how much I love you everyday. And make you love me more. So maybe one day you will love me as much as I love you today." Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her ears. All the argument and words she wanted to say died in her throat when his hand moved to her right breast. He was still toying with her neck. Living few kiss marks over there. His other hand moved to her back to unzip the dress. FINALLY. She was in her white undergarments. She looked so innocent. So perfect. If only he made a one wrong move he was afraid he would break her. He moved his lips to her chest where he could hear her loud heart beat. "Perfect." He whispered to himself. He took her white bra off and looked at her perfect, not too big not too small breast. "Amazing." She moved under his stare. He took his eyes off of her breast to look into her eyes. He saw this blush he loved so much on her face. He smiled.

He kissed her pink lips. God he would never have enough of her. He knew it. She was his perfection. His right hand went to her left breast while his left one started doing circles on her stomach. He was kissing her as if she was his only afrodisiac. Like he needed her kiss as much as a men on a desert needs water.

His left hand moved lower to the base of her white panties. She could feel anticipation building in the bottom of her stomach. She was moaning while they were kissing. She put her hands on his back. She didn't want to have this barrier called his clothes between them. Of course he looked perfect in them but still she just wanted to touch his flesh not some fabric. She moved her hands to the front so she could take his jacket off. He took hands away from her body but he didn't stop kissing her. When the jacket ended somewhere on a floor beside her dress she started unbuttoning his shirt. God how he loved her small fingers playing with his buttons and sometimes grazing his skin. It was making him go insane. while she tried to fight with his buttons he started playing with her breasts. It is mine. All of her belongs to me. After this agonizing moment for her she finally was able to unbutton his shirt and take it off. Now she could feel his muscles with her hands. She loved his skin. He moved his hand again to her lower part and started making circles on top of her panties. It felt amazing. She already was so wet. So ready for him. Just at this thought his trousers become too tight. With the other hand he unbuttoned his slacks. Her small hands were on his back. Living some scratches here and there. He loved every second of this slight pain. Slowly he started taking his pantis off. He could hear her moans and her calling all of his names. He loved when he was making her go insane just as she was making him. He threw the panties on the pile of clothes on the floor. Then he deepened the kiss and put his two thingers inside her. She moaned into his mouth. He descended a little bit lower to her breasts and started sucking on her right one. He clutched his hairs and moaned his name. "Kuon!" He loved to hear his name from her lips. It felt so sensual and right. So sweet. He started sucking harder and at the same time he added third finger inside her and started moving faster. She was almost on her edge and yet she wanted more of him. She was so close. He could feel it, smell it. She clung his head even closer to her chest and screamed his name in the moment she come. At the moment her hands loosened her grip on his head he moved his head to her opening and hold her hips with both of his hands. She licked her while she was still in ecstasy of her orgasm. Her hands automatically went to his head and pulled him deeper into her. It give his tongue more access to her insides. He could feel another orgasm building up in her. Through all this time he could hear her moans getting louder with every lick he was making. She come harder and faster this time. He licked her clean, while he took his pants and boxers off and throw her somewhere on the floor. Before she come to her senses he put himself slowly inside her. She clung to him and he stopped. He looked inside her eyes that were big with thrust and love.

"I love you, Kuon." She said with a little bit husky voice. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too, Kyoko." And he kissed her deeply. And started moving inside her. At first slowly but after she was screaming commands like faster and harder he couldn't do anything else then comply and do like his beloved wanted. His hands were on her neck, breasts. Massaging them. Making her scream and moan even louder. His hand went under her knee and moved it up. She understood what he meant and she put her leg around his hip so he could go even deeper inside her. He hide his face between the crook of her neck and her shoulder. He inhaled her magical scent. And he felt how close to edge he was. But not yet. If wasn't time for him yet. He could feel her inside walls getting tighter around him. He bite her neck but when she come he looked straight into her face. He loved to see her in ecstasy. Especially if it was him who put her into it. He hold her in his arms.

When he felt her coming back Kuon switched positions. He laid on his back making Kyoko sit astride on him. He put himself gently inside her. And looked into her eyes. He could see that she was disoriented and he was proud of himself. He loved this face. She put her hands on his chest while she was sitting on him. She bite her lip and looked at him. She blushed cutely and looked on her hands. He frowned and caught her chin and moved her head so she look into his eyes.

"What is it love?" He asked softly. And was making relaxing moves with his thumb on her chin. It felt so good to be inside her. Although he wanted to move he wanted her to initiate it. He saw like she blushed. "You can tell me." He said it with one level puppy eyes. She looked away from his face with her eyes. He didn't like it. "Look at me." He said softly. She did.

"Ymm..." How was she suppose to say that she doesn't know what to do. How to move to not hurt him. She was afraid that he will realise how inexperienced she is and he will realise that it was a mistake to marry her. But after all she had to say it. "I... don't know... what to... do." She said it really quietly but still he heard her. He smiled at her. She licked her lips. She really was nervous. Now she saw him from different position. She was looking down on him. It felt like she had power over him. At that thought she blushed. She made small circles on his chest and he growled.

"I'm glad." He said it with husky voice. He saw a surprise in her eyes. "It means that I can teach you. And we can learn togethers what pleases the other one." He said it and at the same time his hands grasped her ass. She yelped at that. He smirked. "As for now, love, you have all the power. You can decide how fast or slow you want to go. And as for me I will be the obedient one for now." She blushed.

"So.." She licked her lips. His eyes moved to this small little pink tongue that showed itself for a moment. "I'm in control... what if I... hurt you?" He laughed at that. She became red all over. He held her hips and made circle motion with them. She moaned while he growled. He moved his heated eyes all over her face.

"I trust you Kyoko. And I know whatever you'll do it won't hurt me. As long as you are not going to leave me of course." He said it with serious face. She bite her lip again and clutched his face with both hands.

"That will never happen." She said it so strongly that he believed her. When she saw acceptance in his eyes she kissed him. His hands went to her back and moved her closer to him. He could feel her breasts on his chest. It felt amazing. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and whispered. "Move, Kyoko." She moaned and did as he told. Wasn't it supposed me to be in control. At first just to try she moved slowly up and down. She felt him shudder in her arms. It felt amazing. To have such a big man tremble in your arms. He kissed her side of the neck and let go to lie down on the bed to give her as much room as she would need. He put his arms on her hips to stabilize her. He saw her face with joy in her eyes. He smiled. And then she moved up again and down. A little bit faster. After few more tries she wasn't afraid of hurting her. Especially when she saw how much he enjoyed it in his eyes and his growls. His face full of desire and love. It took her a little bit to find her piece. She put her hands on his chest and moved in the same rhythm. They started breathing harder. She enjoyed it but still she wanted more. Faster. Harder. Deeper. She didn't knew how she knew that. But she just knew. She whimpered. And soon after she started saying it between gasps of air. "Kuon.. huh... faster... ahh... deeper.. ha-" He cut her with a deep and passionate kiss. He rolled them over and put both of her legs around his hips.

"You're amazing." He said. And thrust himself deeper, harder and faster inside her. It didn't take long for them to come. And the both come hard. In ekstasy he forgot to hold back and dropped his whole body on top of her. And she just caught him in her arms and hold him. It felt amazing. He still was inside her but she could feel him sliding out of her. He breathed the scent they both made. It was unique and she loved it. He pulled himself back a little bit and put his weight on his elbows.

"I'm sorry." She looked confused at him. He sight. "I must be heavy and I had crushed on top of you. Are you alright?" He asked with slightly worried face. She laughed at him and hugged him. He lost balance because he didn't really expect it. And crushed on top of her again.

"I love your weight on top of me, Kuon." She beamed at him. He put his head up to look at her, while his body still laid on her. "I'm better than alright. I feel amazing. Free, happy and loved. For the first time Kuon I feel truly loved. So please don't apologize for something I truly enjoy." She smiled her most beautiful smile at him and he felt himself getting hard again. He didn't know how it was possible so fast after he come but this smile was his undoing. She felt something hard poking on her thigh. He looked into her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"It looks like I'm ready for a second round." She blushed cutely and laughed.

"You're impossible." He laughed with her. "Tell you what I'll pour some water into jacuzzi and make it ready for us." He smiled at her his angelic smile. "I know you must be sore so this should relax you." He made small marks with his hands on her stomach. Already making her want more. "What do you say?"

"Okay." She answered shyly. She still was embraced with how the events went. He beamed at her and kissed her slightly on her lips.

"Okay. I'm going to make it ready. You just stay in bed and don't move. I'll be back in a moment." When he was getting up she frowned and caught his hand. With this motions her breasts moved which caught his attention and his eyes become dark with passion and desire. He moved his head down and captured her right nipple in his mouth.

"Ah... Don't youuu.. ne...ed helpp?" God it felt really good. He took his head away from her breast what earned him a cute pout on Kyoko's lips. God how tempted he was to kiss this pout away from her lips and ravish her body again. But he had to be careful. He knew she will be really sore tomorrow if he'll not take precaution with her.

"It's okay love. I'm perfectly capable of making a bath for a princess. Beside you would be more of a distraction then help." She pouted again. "Just stay in bed and wait for your knight to make a bath for you." He laughed while he was standing up.

"Just hurry up!" She huffed embraced. He turned around and laughed. This was the time that she really and fully looked at him. He was handsome man. And looking at him she understood why people would make him #1 bachelor of Japan. Well not batchelor any more. He belongs to me. She was eating him with her eyes. God how much she wanted to touch him at this moment. To lick every millimeter of his body. But she held herself.

While he was going to the bathroom he could feel her heated stare on him. It made him really conscious that he didn't have anything on himself. And he was really curious what was she thinking at this moment. He was really tempted to ask but he knew that it would end probably with no bath and he knew she needed it.

Kyoko sat in the middle of the bed and waited patiently for Kuon like he asked her. She was tempted to go in and just push him to the wall and have her way with him but it wasn't like her. And even she had it pictured in her head here was no way that she was bold enough to do that. Especially when she was sober. Then the scary thought got her. What if this was a dream and she's going to wake up soon. Just to make sure it wasn't she pinched herself on a cheek yelped when she felt heating pain. Okay it was worth it. It's not a dream. She thought. She closed her eyes and laid down on her stomach. She could hear rushed footsteps and a worried voice.

"Koko are you alright? What happened?" I think he had to hear my yelp. She sighed.

"Nothing, just making sure I'm not going to wake up any other second." She whispered not thinking he will hear her. Then she heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes and sat down. He gathered her in his arms and breathed her in.

"I'm afraid as well that this is just a dream. That I'm going to wake up in the morning with empty arms and dull reality of loneliness. But if it is I'm going to hope I'm not going to wake up. And I'm going to stay with you forever. For now lets go take a bath it's ready." He smiled at her and took her in his arms again. He held her like a princess and he hold her like he was afraid to let go. That she'll disappear. She smiled and put her arms around his neck. She nuzzled it and whispered.

"I feel the same, Kuon. I don't want to be lonely anymore." She bite her lip.

"Never again, love. Now you're stuck with me. If you like it or not I'm not going to let go." She smiled

"I like the idea of that." The both laughed and headed to the bathroom.

OKAY I'LL FINISH IT AT THAT. I REREAD THE STORY AND I HAVE TO SAY THAT MY ENGLISH WAS AND IS STILL NOT THAT GOOD... DEFINITELY IMPROVED BUT STILL WISH IT WAS BETTER LOL SO I'M GOING TO REWRITE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. NOT ALL OF THEM I'M TOO LAZY TO DO THAT BUT DEFINITELY FEW FIRST. IT SHOULD TAKE ME ONE WEEK TO DO THAT. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL BEAR WITH ME HEHE STILL THINKING WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY BUT I ALREADY HAVE A GENERAL IDEA WHERE I WANT IT TO GO :) WISH ME LUCK!

PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW IT REALLY HELPS TO MOTIVATE ME LOL


End file.
